Purple is the Color of Fear
by KauffmansKeep
Summary: Trenton is the new guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Where dark secrets will come to light...Something's are better left forgotten... I don't own FNAF I only own Trenton West.
1. Chapter 1

**Yessss its finaly time to publish this story sooo happy! I've been working one this fic before I started "Of Bunnies and Night Guards" so enjoy and review your input is always appreciated.**

Trenton West was in the dining room reading the newspaper for the day.

Trent was average hight and build and he was the designated outcast of his school, but not many people had the guts to tease him.

Because underneath the facade of a unemotional misfit there was a roaring torrent of anger and wrath...Needless to say he always tried to keep that part of him under lock and key, but when he lost his temper...well those story's don't end well.

Trent was in the dining room reading the newspaper for the day.

He huffed grumpily

'people these days always messing things up'

he turned the page and found what he was looking for.

The Help Wanted page, he read more carefully now, cook, intern, Taco Bell, on and on it went but one name stuck out. Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria was looking for a new night guard and mechanic! He leaned back in his chair thinking.

 _ ***flashback***_

It was June 30th his birthday, A eight year old Trent was running towards the Pizzeria while his mom called him "Trent you wait for everyone else."

He ignored her and burst through the doors.

They opened into a large room with a stage and on that stage stood the Fazbear Crew Freddy the bear, Chica the chicken, Bonnie the bunny, with their Toy counterparts then over in Kid Cove there was Mangle, then in the prize corner stood the Puppet, then last but not least was Pirate Cove sadly it was closed and Trent knew why.

In 1987 Foxy the Pirate had malfunctioned due to tampering and bit the frontal lobe of a kid.

The kid survived but Foxy was now Out of Order for good, People called that event The Bite of 87.

Trent shuddered just thinking about it he turned away from Pirate Cove and looked at the stage to see Freddy come online.

The big brown bear looked at Trent and smiled 'so' he thought 'thats the birthday boy huh'.

Chica and Bonnie both came online then all the Toys activated Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and, Toy Chica.

Soon after them the Puppet turned on and Trent when up to her

"Wow, I wish I was as tall as you" he muttered.

The Puppet, who reached around eight feet tall, bent down and whispered

"Hello there"

Trent grinned unafraid "Hello Marionette, how are you today?"

Marionette smiled 'I like this boy' she thought "I'm doing just fine how are you? oh and call me Mari"

Trent was about to reply when his mother walked in

"uh oh" Trent whispered his mother didn't really trust the animatronics and was a little over protective.

"Trent!" she called "Get over here" then she noticed Mari standing behind him "Right now!"

Trent rolled his eyes "ok ok coming" he turned back to Mari "Sorry Mari I have to go"

Mari smiled "Its ok" and the party commenced.

 _ ***end flashback***_

Trent smiled it had been seven years since that day and Mari had never talked to him again but she did wink every time she saw him.

He was now 16 and looking for a job so he called the number.

"Hello Freddy Fazbears Pizza how may I help you?" a female voice asked

"Hey I'm calling about the night guard mechanic job." Trent replied

"Oh! "the voice said sounding a bit surprised "I'll get you Mr. Fazbear" the phone when on hold for a moment then.

"Hello Mr. Fazbear here I hear you want the night guard job"

" that's right Sir." Trent answered

"Ah good come it for an interview this afternoon and we'll talk." Mr. Fazbear hung-up and Trent fist-pumped.

His mother came in the room "What's going on?" she asked

"I just got off the phone with hopefully my new employer" Trent grinned

"That's great!" she said 'About time too'

 ** _*Time Skip 4:00pm*_**

Trent was at Freddy's sitting in the managers office it wasn't anything spectacular as office's go, the walls were painted yellow, there was a small bookcase in one corner, and a desk in the center.

He was sitting in a chair infront of the desk, he had just been hired and Mr. Fazbear was rooting around in the desk drawers to find the contract.

After little bit of digging he found it Fazbear sat-up

"Well hears the contract for night guard" he said passing Trent a couple pieces of paper.

Trent read through it "Bla bla bla not liable for injury or death bla bla bla" the normal stuff he signed it.

"Good now there's only one other thing you want the mechanic job right?" Trent nodded "Ok I see normally we would require you be a graduate however I'll give you a shot at it" Fazbear finished

"Thank you Sir" Trent said "I won't let you down".

 **Yay chapter one is done hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Night 1

**Ok I'm back with a new chapter and also an announcement. I now have a update schedule so hopefully I will be updating every Sunday and Thursday. Alrighty Just one review to address...**

 **Yellow Guy: I'm glad you like "Of Bunnies and Night Guards" and thank you for the complement :)OK on with the story**

Trent walked into Freddy's and headed to his office he glanced at the Prize Corner and could have sworn he saw two eyes peeking out, he shook his head and entered his office.

Once inside he sat in a chair this was his first night and he was dead set on doing a good job, he glanced around the room their were two doors to his right and left and a desk with a tablet and phone on it.

It was 12:23am and all was well, Then the phone rang...  
"Hello, hello?" a voice on the phone said "Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

'Ok cool' Trent thought spinning in his chair.

"Uh, let's see," the voice continued "first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

"You know what I'm gona call you Dave ok?" Trent laughed

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too.

"Never...got...a bath...? Disgusting." Trent muttered gagging

"So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

Trent nodded "Oh yeaaa Dave super amazing"

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."

"WHAT! DAVE WHY?!" Trent yelled

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."

"No way...ignoramus" Trent muttered

"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."

"I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!" Trent yelled drowning out "Dave"

"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary Gotta conserve power, also make sure to wind the Marionette's music box. Alright, good night."

" YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDI-" Trent glanced at the tablet to see only Freddy and Chica on the stage Trent cut lose with a stream of profanities that would have made a sailor blush

"BONNIE WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GO?!" He shrieked, swiping feverishly across the screens, then he heard something walking up the hall to him.

He turned on the light to see Bonnie peering in at him

"NO YOU DON'T BUN " he slammed the door button and it crashed shut.

He turned around to see Chica step through the door behind him. "I DON'T THINK SO" he through a powerful sidekick and hit her square in the chest.

She reeled back out of the room. Trent slammed the door before she could react,

he caught his breath then checked the tablet "Ok Trent calm down breath...breath...bre-"

It was then he noticed the power percentage in the screen corner it was at 95%

"DOORS THAT USE POWER" he roared "THAT MAKES FRICKIN SENCE".

He checked the right hall to see that Chica had left so he opened the door, he went to open the left door but saw a shadow on the window so he didn't. Trent grabbed the tablet and flipped through screens ,still cussing under his breath, he checked the kitchen

"Camera broken audio only huh" he muttered "Gona have to fix that".

Trent kept switching screens until he was looking at the Prize Corner then he saw the little button with "Wind Music Box" texted under it, he quickly wound it up.

He checked to see if Bonnie left and she had so he opened the door.

Then he flipped to Pirate Cove to see a empty stage, Trent heard footsteps running towards him down the left hall he quickly slammed the button and the door crashed shut just in time.

Trent heard a loud BANG as Foxy ran right into it,

"YOU AINT GETTIN IN HERE JACK" Trent roared.

Then he chuckled "Wow that was close"

Trent checked Pirates Cove to see Foxy back on stage so he opened the door.

Only to be jumped by Toy Bonnie who was waiting for him

"CRAP" he shouted leaping back into the office,

Toy Bonnie came in after him. Trent was about to kick her but Toy Freddy had snuck in the right door and grabbed him from behind.

Toy Bonnie grabbed Trent's legs while Toy Freddy took hold of his arms and they began to carry him down the left hall.

Even though Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were strong they weren't ready for what Trent did, fueled by adrenalin and desperation he clamped his legs together and kicked out and managed to hit Toy Bonnie right in the chest, she staggered back automatically letting go of his legs,

using the momentum he had gained from kicking Toy Bonnie to flip over Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy was forced to let him go as his joints were over extended and Trent ,seeing his opportunity, kicked him hard in the back of his right knee.

As Toy Freddy fell to his knees Trent dashed at Toy Bonnie, she tried to defend herself but Trent dodged her outstretched hands and rugby tackled her to the ground.

He stood up and ran back to his office then slammed both doors down just as the bell rung for six o'clock. He checked the cameras panting and watched the animatronics get back in place.

 **I decided to not have Trent just slam doors all night that would have been soooooo boring instead you lucky readers got a fight scene. Review and tell me how I did, your input is always appreciated :)**


	3. Confrontation

**Err sorry about the short chapter...yea I don't have anything to say...enjoy :)**

Trent was still panting fifteen minutes after the bell, but now with rage, he was standing in the Dinning Hall when Mr Fazbear and the morning staff arrived.

"T-Trent" Mr Fazbear stuttered in fear, the other employees were frozen by Trent's glare

"T-Trent" Fazbear repeated "G-Good to see you d-didn't-"

he was interrupted by Trent "Didn't what?" He said this very quietly but Fazbear flinched at the obvious venom with which Trent said those three syllables.

"Didn't get... uhh you know...umm"

Trent interrupted again "DIDN'T WHAT?" this time he roared so loud the animatronics snapped their heads around to see what was going on.

"Didn't..." Mr Fazbear whimpered under the pure loathing with which Trent was glaring at him

"I ALMOST DIED FAZBEAR, HOW MANY HAVE DIED ON THIS DAM JOB? HOW MANY!?" the last two words came out in a screech, Fazbear fell to the ground shaking with fear

"O-Only a f-few" he whimpered

"Only a few" Trent repeated "ONLY A FEW !?" he roared.

Trent grabbed Fazbear by the shirt collor "Wait y-you don't understand"

Trent immediately stopped yelling and dropped Fazbear "You have a minute to live, fill it with words"

"The animatronics are special" Fazbear said panicking "They are very odd with new night guards and sometimes they think they are...well you know about that..anyway, sometimes it takes a bit for them to realize that your not a endoskeleton and until that point their... well rough"

He notice Trent rub his wrist muttering something like "You got that right"

Trent saw Fazbear look over his shoulder and go pale "What?" he asked as he turned just in time to see all the animatronics look away.

"Well" Trent said "I must be crazy but what the hell I'll come in one more night and see how it goes" with that he left and Fazbear promptly fainted.

 **Yay Trent got mad...sorry again for the short chapter I'll try for a longer one Thursday so as always review and tell me what you think about the story so far!**


	4. A Fox and a Chicken

**Back once more with chapter four...hey that rymed! Ok before we start I know this chapter is early but there is a reason behind that. I have a very full day tomorrow so I won't be able to update so I just posted this chapter today and problem solved! T** **here are is a review so...**

 **Yellow Guy: Thank you for your support and your right my writing has gotten better :D**

 **Olerbasity: Thanks for the support and I'm glad you like this story!**

Trent was true to his word and came back that night, however he wasn't stupid he knew the danger now and was prepared...kinda

"Ok" he muttered sitting down in his office " night two" he picked up the tablet "Come and get me" those seemed to be the magic words.

The phone rang and Trent played the message

"Uhh, Hello? Hello?"

Trent grinned "Dave my main man how are ya?"

"Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!" the phone guy continued "I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know... "

Trent checked the cameras to see that Bonnie, Chica, and Toy Freddy had left the stage.

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights."

Trent nodded "Ah what words of wisdom"

Phone Guy kept talking "Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."

"Ah ok I was worried for a second THANKS BUCKO!" Trent yelled

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched."

"Uhhh Dave you do know you just contradicted your self right?" Trent chuckled

"I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon. " the phone guy finished and hung up

"Ok bye" Trent said then he heard a high pitched giggle "Uhh What"

Bonnie was the first to visit but Trent shut the door before she got in

'You aren't getting in here' he thought.

After Bonnie left Toy Freddy tried to sneak in but Trent locked him out.

Then Foxy left his cove and made a dash for the office.

Trent chuckled "Oh Foxy my boy wait to see what I have in store for you" Foxy turned the corner and ran pellmell for the office door Trent watched him come on the camera, then snickered when he saw the Fox hit a tripwire he had set up.

 _ ***Foxy's POV***_

'The night guard must be sleeping' I thought 'Either that or he's really dumb' I snickered as I ran down the hall towards the guards office.

Suddenly I felt a wire hit my left ankle

'Uh oh'.

my momentum sent me flying through the air before crashing down and rolling all the way to the end of the hall and landing on my stomach.

I heard the night guard laughing and I tried to getup but something pushed me back down.

"Well well well what do we have here?" I heard the guard chuckling "Looks like you FELL for that" the guard burst out laughing then stopped when something else came charging down the hall at him.

I tried to call out a warning but to late, I heard a yelp then a crash then a groan

'That sounded like Chica!' I thought angrily 'Your gona pay for that, NOBODY messes with my friends'

 _ ***Trent's POV***_

"Why hello there" I chuckled watching the dazed chicken stand up.

That's when Foxy made his move, he rolled over throwing me off balance and leapt up.

'Dam shouldn't have gotten distracted'

Foxy slashed at me with his hook almost hitting me, I was almost ten feet from the door so I made a break for it.

I almost made it but Chica had recovered from her fall and was waiting for me.

She was standing in the doorway barring my path so I did the smart thing and shoved her into the office and right out the other door.

I hit the right doors button locking Chica out then turned to see Foxys hook screaming down towards my head.

I barely dodged Foxys hook getting a small cut on my left arm, I shoved Foxy out of my office and slammed the door. I checked the time while I bound my arm with a rag, it was 5:55am,

I heard that giggle again "THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED" I shrieked.

Then I heard a sound that made my blood run cold, Pop goes the Weasel started playing in the Prize Corner.

"DAM DAM DAM DAMMIT ALL" I shrieked as I flicked through cameras until I was looking at Marionettes box.

 **Ohhhh CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHA...yeah you all probably hate me now but you know what? I don't care!**


	5. You Know Me?

**New chapter yay! and its on time YAY! Anyways enjoy xD**

 _ ***Marionettes POV***_

I sat in my box listening to my music, it always calmed me down that is until it stopped playing 'Ugh another guard to kill ' I thought to myself.

Opening my box I stood up and glanced at the camera Just as I suspected the red light was on showing that the guard was watching.

I met Foxy and Chica sitting in the dining hall, they were talking

"Hello Foxy, Chica" I smiled

Foxy leapt up "A-Are ye going t-to g-get the g-guard?" He stuttered I nodded Foxy grinned

"Excellent" I heard Chica mutter behind me as I walked down the hall towards the guard.

'Somethings up' I thought, the door hadn't slammed shut as I walked up the hall, I looked in the office to see a young man watching me.

The boy chuckled "Why hello there Mari" this statement caught me completely off guard,

'How does he know I like to be called Mari?' I thought

"Oh come on I know you can talk" he said smiling at me

"What? How?" I asked before clamping my mouth shut 'No don't talk to him it only makes it harder to kill them' I leapt at him just as the bell rung.

 _ ***Trent's POV***_

I dodged Maris attack then chuckled when the bell rang "Ah well better luck next time Mari"

she turned to face me "How do you know I can talk?" She asked

"You talked to me once when I was a kid" I said.

Mari looked at me puzzled "I talked to you...wait were you that little boy who would always run in before we activated?"

I nodded "Yes that was me...why do you want to kill me?"

Mari shook her head "It's...complicated"

"Well you have all day to uncomplicate it, I'll see you tonight"

"Wait your coming back again?!" She asked amazed "You almost died like three times tonight!"

"Mmhm" I smiled at her

"I...what...?" She stammered

I chuckled and turned saying "Almost dead yesterday may be dead tomorrow but alive today" with that I left a dumbfounded Marionette and walked out.

I hopped in my truck and drove home, as soon as I arrived I leapt in the shower. After my shower I got in bed and instantly fell asleep

 _ ***Time Skip 6:30am-4:00pm still Trent's POV***_

I woke in pain "Dam fox with your friggin hook...ugh" I rolled out of bed grunting in pain and decided to take another shower.

The hot water eased my mussels I cracked my back and neck, Then hopped out of the tub and got dressed.

I went down stairs and got some "Breakfast" then the phone rang I picked it up the caller id was Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria

"Yellow, West residence" I said

"Ah good, may I speak to Mr Trenton?" I heard my bosses voice ask

"Speaking what is it by the way I do have a cellphone"

" Oh ok well just thought I'd inform you that we have put a few upgrades on the cameras, they now have an audio device that lets you hear and talk through them"

"Cool" I grinned "Tonight I'm gona have lots of fun"

"Yea just don't break my robots got it?" Fazbear grumbled

"Aww ok... But if one of them does get to me I'm gona rip it to pieces" I hung up with out waiting for an answer.

 _ ***Time Skip 4:00pm-11:50pm***_

I wandered into the Pizzeria and met Fazbear at the door, he was holding a box that he handed to me

"What's this?" I asked

"Your uniform by the way you can fix the kitchen camera anyway goodnight" Fazbear all but ran to his car.

"Wow I must have put the fear of God into him" I cackled, I walked to the kitchen to check the camera.

It wasn't bad, just a frayed wire, I fixed it and noticed the little speaker and microphone on it

"Hehe this will be fun" I chuckled. After leaving the kitchen I checked the time "11:56 whelp better get that uniform on"

I when into the dining room to get the box and bumped right into Toy Bonnie.

She yelped and tried to run but I grabbed her arm "Wow there hold on a second"

Toy Bonnie struggled but couldn't break my grip so she tried to punch me.

I caught her other hand, we were now facing each other, "If I let go will you try to hurt me?" she gave me a death glair then kicked me in the shin.

I chuckled "If you want to hurt me your gona have to learn to hit harder babe" Toy Bonnie looked scared,

I realized that I had my trademark creepy smile on my face "Look all I want is my uniform so I'll let go and you walk away, okay?" She nodded "Good" I released her and she bolted down the hall and into the kitchen.

I ran into the dining room and grabbed the box and turned to see a group of smirking animatronics baring my way back.

 **Well he's done it now...and I think I just did a good Cliffhanger. As always review and tell me how I'm doing :)**


	6. Freddy Joins the Party

**Hello once again I have a full day ahead so...yeah...stop snickering! Ok you are about to read my third fight scene, enjoy :)**

"Uhhh its twelve isn't it?" I asked

I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around to see Freddy and Bonnie behind me "Freddy! You finally join the party" I said grinning.

Then I jumped him,

he wasn't expecting such a quick move, he fell to the floor with me on top. Bonnie grabbed my right arm but I kicked her in the knee and pulled lose,

Freddy grabbed my leg and tossed me off him and away from the rest of the bots.

I looked around the room Toy Freddy and Toy Chica were blocking the west hall and Chica and Toy Bonnie were in the east hall, Freddy was getting off the floor with Bonnie's help, Mari was in her box Mangle hadn't moved and Foxy was RUNNING RIGHT AT ME.

Foxy leapt at me and I dove under him, then I started to laugh...it started as a chuckle then it burst forth, a bone chilling laugh that reverberated off the walls

"NOW...HAHA...NOW ITS A PARTY" I roared I reached into my box and grabbed the uniform inside, it was pale purple "Ugh what the heck is this do they expect me to where this?!" I grumbled

"Bonnie THINK FAST" I screamed while tossing the box at her ...then Foxy made his move he dashed up behind me and bit my left hand. I spun around to face him "Really...cheep move fox"

instead of pulling my hand out I jammed my arm down his throat

"Bit off more than you can chew huh fox" I spat.

Foxy opened his mouth gagging and choking I pulled my bloody hand out and grabbed his bottom jaw with my right hand then I hit him hard in the left mouth joint and pulled on his bottom jaw.

The joint tore and Foxy screeched in pain I let go and he fell to the ground his jaw hanging loosely from one joint

" Anyone else?" I hissed.

Chica charged at me along with Freddy and Bonnie I dodged Chica and Freddy then tackled Bonnie as she fell I rolled over her and leapt up Freddy roared and came at me like a battering ram.

I rolled to my right just in time, I got into a left side boxing stance "Let's dance Winnie the Boo" Freddy through a wild right hand haymaker which I ducked then I started advancing.

I through a few quick boxing combos then switched to a Taekwondo fighting stance and hit him squarely in the chest with a thrust kick.

Freddy tried to hit me but I dodged his strikes with ease "Haha come on Freddy I thought you'd be better than this" "

Shut up" Freddy growled

I laughed " It talks it opens its gaping pie hole and words come out" Freddy charged me roaring.

Freddy's roar of anger turned to a shriek of pain when I grabbed a chair and smashed it on both of his shins "Come on stop trying to hit me and HIT ME" then I saw my chance and ran at him.

I hit him in the chest with my shoulder and he staggered backwards then I punched him as hard as I could in the jaw.

Then I pulled back and slammed him with an uppercut "WALK THIS OFF" I yelled hitting him as hard as I could throwing my weight and the strength of my legs and arms into it.

 _ ***Bonnies POV***_

I was getting off the floor when I heard the guard yell, I looked up just in time to see him hit Freddy in the jaw. I watched in amazement as Freddy literally flew off his feat and slammed onto the floor.

 **Ok sooo how did I do? TELL ME! Oh and before I forget reviews.**

 **R.S. and Rascal: No this isn't the sequel to OBaNG but hey I'm glad you like that story!**


	7. A King?

**I'm back did ya miss me?**

 **Trenton: No...bet they aren't**

 **Shut up...ANYWAY I actually updated on time HORRAY! So enjoy the story!**

 _ ***Trent's POV***_

I stood over Freddy triumphant my right fist hurt like hell and my left was dripping blood from Foxy's teeth.

"Wow did I just knock a robot out cold?!" I said amazed "Well Freddy I guess I win ha..."

I leapt in the air laughing "HAHAHAHA TAKE THAT CHUMP I AM THE KING OF FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZA"

I turned to see seven stunned robots apparently Mari and Mangle had joined the group during the fight.

Mari was starring at me "How..." She whispered

I cackled "Anyone else?" when nobody moved I laughed again then turned back to Freddy's prone figure.

His eyes flickered back on and he started to get up but I shoved him back down "Freddy you lost got it? Game over!"

He glared at me then spoke "Not quite"

I tilted my head "You ok? Brains not rattled? I. beat. you. I win...you lose"

Freddy growled "No haven't ...won yet" he coughed

"Oh my gursh dude give UP" I moaned Freddy tried to get up again but I kicked him in his sore jaw making him yelp

"Why can't you just give up?" I asked him.

I heard foot steps coming up behind me "Trent leave him alone" I heard Mari say

"What guaranty do I have that he won't kill me as soon as he gets up?" I asked.

Mari put her hand on my shoulder " Mine" she said.

I nodded "Ok that's good enough for me" I reached down and offered Freddy my less broken left hand.

He just glared, Mari grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from the rest of the 'bots.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING FIGHTING FREDDY ONE ON ONE?!" Mari shrieked

I stuck a finger in my ear "Uhh why does it matter?"

Mari looked like she was about to strangle me "IT MATTERS BECAUSE YOU JUST PISSED OFF FREDDY AND ALMOST KILLED FOXY! WHAT DO YOU THINK THE OTHERS ARE GOING TO THINK ABOUT THIS"

I covered my ears "Holy crud Mari please remember you guys are the ones who started this fight"

Mari was about to respond when Chica ran at me

"GOT TO GO" I yelled.

Fighting a fox and a bear was one thing but a very angry yellow female chicken...no way.

 **(BEHOLD my sad attempt at humor)**

I ran down the left hall into my office and slammed the door behind me I grabbed the tablet and checked the time it was 1:37 then played the newest message on the phone.

"Hello, hello?"

I grinned "Dave how ya doin?"

Dave continued talking "Hey you're doing great!"

I nodded still smiling "Thanks Dave your doing good too"

"Most people don't last this long. "

I stopped smiling and glared at the phone

"I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."

"Your a really bad lier" I muttered then I heard the giggle again "Oh my gosh SHUT UP GHOSTY"

"Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."

I grinned "Ha I knocked Freddy out and beat the crap out of Foxy what else you got?"

"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead."

I face-palmed

"Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work."

"Your almost as crazy as me Dave" I said rubbing the bridge of my nose smearing blood on it.

"Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."

I shook my head "Bye bye Dave" then I checked the door lights to find Chica looking in,

I slammed the door in her face "Ugh why does everyone here hate me?" I wined then I heard the little giggle again

"SHUT UP YOU FRIGGIN POLTERGEIST" I screamed

 **I bet by now you can guess who's giggling...whatever I hope you enjoyed and as always review and tell me how I'm doing :)**


	8. Not Fare at All

**Hellooo everyone! I'm back with a new chapter but first...reviews!**

 **Yellow Guy: Glad you got the quote! And I understand what you mean but I've written 27 chapters ahead and I'm to lazy to go back over it xD**

 **Ragingwerewolf: I'm glad you like the story!**

 _ ***Chica's POV***_

I walked back to the dining room and sat on the stage next to Foxy, everyone else was milling about unsure of what to do.

After his defeat Freddy had stomped into the back room and slammed the door muttering something about what suit he was going to stuff the guard into.

Toy Freddy stood up from where he was sitting at a table "Ok everyone we are going to get that guard tonight come hell or high water" he said

"Chica Bonnie you two have the east hall, Toy Bonnie and I will take the west. Toy Chica you take care of Foxy and Mari..."

He took a quick look around "Where's Mari?"

I got up and called over my shoulder "I'll find her" Toy Freddy nodded.

I found Mari in the kitchen staring at the camera "You know it doesn't work" I called, Mari turned to face me

"Trenton fixed it " she said

"Who's Trenton?" I asked

"The guard...I kinda like him"

I gaped at her "Mari... he's the guard and guards are bad got it?"

Mari shrugged "He's not that bad not like..."

I held up my hands "Don't even say his name, anyway Toy Freddy wants you to help get the guard"

Mari scoffed "No way! you saw what he did to Freddy and Foxy"

I nodded "Yes but this time he's hurt and tired. Plus we're all going at him at the same time"

Mari frowned "How's that fair?!"

 _ ***Maris POV***_

I couldn't believe my audio processors 'All at once AND he injured!' I thought.

Chica shrugged "It's not fair but he hurt Foxy really bad and Freddy too even though he won't admit it"

I ran past Chica and down the hall. Luckily the hallway was empty, but the door slammed before I got to it.

 _ ***Trent's POV***_

I glanced out the window to see Mari looking in at me "What do you want?" I mouthed.

She pointed at herself then the door showing that she wanted to come in "Why should I do that...have you come to explain all this crap?" I asked, she nodded.

I opened the door and she walked up to me "Give me your arm" she said reaching towards me,

I held out me bleeding left arm and she gripped my wrist gentily with her right hand, then she held her left hand over my arm.

Her hands started glowing a dark blue color and the pain in my arm immediately ceased.

I looked at it to see that it was completely healed no scars or blood, Mari reached for my other hand and I held it up for inspection

"Doesn't that hurt?" she asked upon seeing my broken hand

"Like hell, but I'm not gona show weakness in front of Freddy"

Mari nodded "Wow I can smell the testosterone...hold still this is going to take a bit and it will hurt" she gripped my right wrist with her left hand then held her right hand over my hand.

Maris' hand started glowing again and I watched as my hand started to fix itself.

Then the pain started, the bones in my hand were moving and grinding against each other getting back into place.

 _ ***Mari's POV***_

Trent started to squint his eyes in pain "I'm almost done" I said he gritted his teeth, then the last bone popped back into place.

"There finished" I said smiling

"Thanks Mari but...how?" Trent asked

I shook my head "Not sure how I can do these things...but I can"

Trent started to smile at me "Whats so funny?" I asked

"Oh nothing...but you can let go of my hand you know" I glanced down to see that I was still holding Trents hand

"Oh I uh sorry" I muttered blushing under my mask.

Trent chuckled "Its ok Mari" I looked into his eyes they were a beautiful royal blue

"You know..." I whispered "They say the eyes are the window to the soul"

Trent half-smiled "Hmm do they now..." he glanced down at his hands and grinned.

I looked down to see that I was holding his hand again, I let go quickly blushing like crazy Trent just chuckled again.

I turned around and was about to leave when Trent grabbed my hand "Mari wait a moment"

I turned to face him "What is it?" I asked

"You remember what I asked you yesterday?" he questioned

I gulped "Y-Yea I do why?" I asked already knowing the answer

"Well...could you explain all..." Trent jestured to the tablet that was on the desk "...This?" he asked.

I nodded "Ok I'll tell you but you had better check the cameras, the others still want you dead...even more now that you beat Freddy"

 **Is love in the air? Maybe! Next chapter up Sunday as always review and tell me how I'm doing :)**


	9. Fixing Broken Bones

I has returned it is time for a PARTY! Anyone? Nobody? Ok I'll party by myself then after reviews :P

 **Bossmax456: Yes you have read all my stories! Well here you go...an update...enjoy xD**

Veni Vidi Vici 34: Whelp...that made my day!

*Trents POV*

'FINALLY' I thought 'I'm gona know what this is all about'

I sat down in my chair and went through the cameras "Ok Freddy's onstage with Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, Chica and Bonnie are in the dinning room, Foxy's in his cove and Toy Freddys heading towards the backroom"

Mari sat down on the floor next to me, being eight feet in hight however it didn't make much difference .

"Ok" she said "This all started a long time ag-"

I tossed my hands up in the air "Couldn't have been to long ago the restaurants not that old"

Mari frowned "Look you want an explanation or not?" I dropped my hands in defeat.

Mari continued "This all started a long... long...LONG time ago"

I ignored her sarcasm and she kept talking "There was a night guard"

"Kinda like me" I interrupted as I slammed the West hall door locking Chica out.

Mari jumped up "NO YOUR NOTHING ALIKE YOU DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE YOURSELF TO THAT MONSTER" she screached,

I covered my ears "Jeez Mari joking"

she sat back down and crossed her arms "It's not something to joke about"

I nodded then motioned for her to continue.

"Ok she said "This guard always acted a little...odd but nobody expected him to do what he did...he...he murdered five kids and...and we couldn't do a thing about it"

I turned to her "Why didn't you stop him?!"

"We had a protocol that didn't allow us to harm members of the staff, needless to say it was removed after that" Mari said

"Oh yeah kinda guessed that" I muttered as I slammed the East door locking Toy Freddy out.

"So" I said "Thats it?"

Mari shook her head "No you see after the killings the pizzeria moved to a new location and the Toys were put in storage including me... this man, we call him the Purple Guy because he wore the uniform" she said pointing at my new uniform laying forgotten on the floor.

I picked it up and set it on my desk as Mari continued "Well the Purple Guy came back a few years later and...burned down the old Pizzeria after chopping Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy to bits...we survived and were repaired and now here we are" just then the bell rang.

I helped Mari up "Thanks for explaining...now I got something I need to do"

I walked out of the office and down the hall to the dining room, all the animatronics were getting back into place but they froze as soon as I walked in.

Freddy glaired at me "Come to gloat?" he asked

I shook my head "No... Mari explained all this to me so...could we call a truce?"

Freddy growled dangerously "No way woul-"

"That sounds great" Mari interrupted glairing at all the other 'bots.

"All in favor of a truce with Trenton say I" Mari called

"I" Mari, Chica, Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Mangle said

Mari glaired at Freddy.

He growled "Fine...I"

Mari switched her gaze to Toy Bonnie who was helping Foxy

"I" she muttered.

Maris gaze softened somewhat as she looked at Foxy

"I-I" the fox stammered

"Then its unanimous a truce it is" Mari smiled.

The group dispersed back to their positions and got ready for the day.

I walked out and hopped in my truck then drove home, said hi to my mom, and passed out on my bed.

 **Ok I hope you enjoyed leave a review and tell me how I'm doing!**


	10. Day Shift Part 1

**ok...here ya go another chapter of drama and filler enjoy xD**

 **antioniodjones: I love that you love it!**

 **Ragingwerewolf: Glad you like it, here's another chapter :D**

Trent woke up at 11:34am to the sound of his phone ringing he muttered a curse under his breath and grabbed the phone.

"Who is it and what do you want?" He asked

"Ah good Mr Trenton" he heard Mr Fazbear say "Sorry to wake you but the day guard caught a stomach bug and had to go home. So I wanted to know if you would cover his shift I'll pay you overtime"

Trent sat up and stretched "Well seeing as I'm already up I'll be there at say...12:00?"

"Sounds good" Fazbear said then hung up.

 _ ***Time Skip 11:34-12:00pm***_

 _ ***Freddy's POV***_

I was taking short break from singing sitting on the edge of the stage next to Bonnie when the door swung open and the Night guard Swaggered in

"What's he doing here" I hissed to Bonnie.

She glanced over at the door "Didn't you hear? The day guard got sick and went home...just ignore him" she whispered

 _ ***Trents POV***_

Walking in I was immediately bombarded with the smell of fresh pizza and the sound of laughing kids.

I wandered up to the front desk "Hey you!" I called to the teenage boy at the desk "Where's the boss?"

the teen frowned at me "Why should I tell you...who the hell do you think you are anyways?"

I leaned close to him "Who am I...I'm the night guard" it had the desired effect.

The teen gaped at me "Y-Your the guard?!"

I pointed over to the stage "You think Freddy would give that death glair to just anyone?" the teen glanced over at Freddy and quailed.

I looked at the teens name tag "Ok...James you gona answer my question?"

"Uhh um Mr Fazbears in his office" I smiled and walked off towards Mr Fazbears office.

After announcing myself to him I wandered over to Kid Cove then I walked into the kitchen.

"HELLO people's have no fear Trenton is here!" I yelled upon entering the kitchen

a man who I took for the head chef turned to me "Who the heck are you and what are you doing in the kitchen!?" he asked irate.

I walked right up to him "Who am I? Who am I you ask? I am...uhhh Trenton the night guard" I announced loudly.

Everyone in the kitchen stopped what they were doing and tried to catch a glimpse of the man who had lasted three nights

"The night guard?!"

"He's just a kid!"

"How did he do it?!"

I ignored the questions and waltzed over to the ovens where I had spotted something blue and fuzzy.

Just as I suspected Toy Bonnie and Chica were leaning against the ovens apparently waiting for a pizza to finish

"Hello Chica and TB how ya girls doin?" I said walking up to her.

Everyone in the room froze a employee had just talked to an animatronic!

I waited casually for an answer but Chica just glared at me and Toy Bonnie was doing her best to ignore me.

"Soo how's Freddy's face?"

Chica took a step towards me and muttered something under her breath

"Sorry didn't catch that" I said walking right up to her so we were eye to eye.

"What are you doing?!" I heard the head chef whimper

"Umm I think I'm having a one way conversation with Chica" I chuckled " Anywho I must get back to work see ya tonight TB, Chica" with that I spun on my heel and walked out the door.

Then I heard the sound of a crying child I glanced down to see a little girl weeping in a corner

"Hey kiddo what's wrong?" I asked kneeling down next to her

"I...I l-lost m-m-my mommy" she sobbed

"Oh" I said acting surprised "Want some help finding her?"

The kid nodded and stood up

"Alrighty lets go but first..." I grabbed the kid and swung her up on my shoulders "There now you can look for her" I called to the giggling child.

After looking around a bit I saw a lady conversing feverishly with another employee "I only left her for a moment and now she's g-"

I cut her off "Mam I found this miscreant in the hall does she belong to you?"

The lady spun around as I set the little girl down

"Rachel where have you been?" She cried dashing up to her daughter.

I smiled and slipped off to the Prize Corner, Mari was busy organizing prizes and didn't notice me until I was right behind her.

I tapped her on the back and whispered "It's me"

she jumped out of her exoskeleton and spun to face me.

"Trenton! Don't do that!" She said breathless

"Oh come one you guys scared the heck out of me for three nights straight turnabouts fair play in my book"

Mari put her hands on her hips "Funny I didn't get the sense you were all that scared"

"Are you kidding?! I was freaking out!" I said jokingly.

Then I heard a crash come from the stage "What was that?" I said turning around and walking over to the sound.

 **YAY A NOT SO GOOD CLIFFHANGER THAT WAS FUN!**


	11. Day Shift Part 2

**Mk my pic broke but I have copy's of "Purple is the color of fear" on external hardware so yeah enjoy.**

 **Ragingwerewolf: If I didn't put that in there somewhere people would get as xD**

It looked like Bonnie had lost her balance and fallen off the back of the stage so I ran over to check her for damage.

Toy Freddy and Freddy were picking her up when I arrived

"She ok?" I asked

both Freddys glared at me "What's it to you?" Freddy spat

"Well I am the mechanic so I'm doing my job" I spat back

Toy Freddy shrugged "Find come on Freddy the kids are waiting..."

Then he turned to me "hurt her and I swear truce or not you'll be in a suit by sunrise"

I nodded and watched them get back onstage. Bonnie's eyes flicked open and she sat up rubbing her head

"Quite the tumble" I said she jumped up

"I'm fine" she said looking at the wall.

"Yeah yeah yeah I still need the give you a check up so come on" I waltzed over the the P/S room and was pleasantly surprised when Bonnie followed me.

I open the door and let Bonnie enter first

"Playing the gentleman?" she asked

I grinned "Yup I'm a stone cold gentleman" as it was my first time in the room I was keen to check it out.

Bonnie sat down on a table in the center of the room and watched me as I poked my head in a empty suit

"Holy crap it's an iron maiden...dam they must scream a lot" I heard Bonnie shift uncomfortably behind me.

After I found Bonnie's manual I slammed it down onto the table behind Bonnie making her jump

then I leaned close to her and whispered "Bet ya ten bucks Freddy's outside the door"

Bonnie smirked but said nothing. However she jumped about three feet when I bellowed

"DOCTOR TRENTON IN DA HOUSE AND I'M AUTHORIZING MY RIGHT TO OPERATE DIRECTLY ON THE PATIENTS BRAIN" flashing Bonnie my creepy grin.

Just as I expected the door slammed open and Freddy walked in cracking his knuckles

"What was that you said" He asked

I chuckled "Well Bonnie looks like you owe me ten bucks"

Bonnie shook her head "I never took that bet"

I frowned "Oh I guess your right...anyway Freddy unless your gona kill me please leave and stop loitering around the door"

Freddy muttered something and left closing the door behind him.

"Ok" is said grabbing a screwdriver and a hammer "Time to get to work...you don't mind if I switch you off do ya?" I asked Bonnie

her eyes turned black with silver pupils and she growled "Yes I do mind don't you dare turn me off!" I raise an eyebrow at the sudden hostility.

But I just shrugged and popped open her access hatch in her back then got to work.

*Minutes Later*

"Ok Bon everything checks out I just need to take a quick look at your head" I turned to face the wall "Watch this!" Bonnie watched me over her shoulder.

I took a short run at the wall then jumped at it then I leapt off the wall and landed on the table.

 **(He got da skills)**

Bonnie clapped as I took a short bow "Thank you thank you. Now let's take a good look at you...that sounded kinda weird" the bunny giggled and let me examine the back of her head.

I nodded and hopped off the table

"Well your good to go" I said holding out a hand, Bonnie held my hand and stood

"Thanks...Trent"

I smiled and opened the door for her "My pleasure"

 **Yeah so the update pattern might get a bit random, just bear with me xD**


	12. Day Shift Part 3

**Hey everyone I only have one announcement...I have started working on OBaNG 2! I have the first chapter done and I'm working on the next, I will be posting it in around a week! Now that your all hyperventilating go ahead and read the chapter, but first reviews...**

 **Technomastermarion1987: From now on I'm calling you Techno :P**

 **Anyway review! I think that would be a good idea although I don't think the court would buy his story xD**

 **Mk if you've read this far good job...now I'm just rambling...you really should get to the chapter...stop reading this...STOP...OH COME ON QUIT READING THIS ITS STUPID AND BORING...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DONT YOU HAVE A LIFE...STOP JUST STOP...THATS IT IM DONE HERE!**

 ***Time skip 2:00pm-6:00pm***

I was over by the prize corner helping Mari restock the prizes when a teen walked up and slapped me on the back of the head.

I turned slowly and immediately recognized the toad "Rodger...why are you here?"

Rodger sneered at me "I'm picking on you wimp...why are you here" then he pointed to Mari

"Did ya finally find a girl who could bare to look at you?" He laughed at his own joke.

I glanced at Mari and could tell she was picking out a suit to stick the jerk in, she locked eyes with me and I shook my head

'Don't do it girl' I thought.

Mari turned and got back to work while I confronted Rodger

"For you information I work here, not that it's any of your business"

Rodger grinned "Oh but it is...you work here huh well then I want two large pizzas with pepperoni and three large drinks NOW"

I glared at him but went to get the food nonetheless.

I walked into the kitchen and immediately spotted Chica I walked over to her

"Umm Chica could you help me with something please?"

She sighed and turned to face me "Ok what do you need?"

I flashed my creepy grin "I need two large pizzas with the spiciest pepperoni you got and a bottle of the hottest hot sauce you can find!"

She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow but went to get the stuff I asked for.

While she was doing that I filled three large cups 3/4 of the way full with soda, Chica returned with the hot sauce and pizzas and watched as I dunked hot sauce into the cups until they were all the way full then dumped the rest onto the pizzas.

Her eyes widened when she realized what I was up to

"No way am I letting you give that to a costumer!" She said grabbing my hand when I reached for the pizzas

"Look Chica the jerks that are getting this little gem are the people that have made my social life hell...please let me do this"

she thought about it then released my hand "Ok...but on your head be it" I nodded.

After I loaded a trolley with the food I pushed it out into the dining room and saw Rodger and two of his friends sitting in a corner.

I pushed the trolley over to them as soon as I put the food on the table they started to heckle me.

Rodger went first "Finally turd bucket...what's with that face?"

One of his buddies David chuckled "I bet his robot girlfriend dumped him"

his other crony Bill snorted "More like ditched him" I kept up my pretense of anger but inside I was cackling with wicked glee.

The bullies laughed at me for a while then they all started to eat the pizza of doom.

...

It took about two seconds for the hot sauce to kick in

...

Rodger spat out a mouthful of food and screamed waving his hands trying to fan his mouth.

Bill shrieked and started to guzzle soda which only increased his pain, David was on the floor screaming in agony having fallen and knocking over his cup of soda all over himself.

I was laughing my head off "You IDIOTS ACTUALLY FELL FOR THAT YOUR DUMBER THAN I THOUGHT"

Rodger leapt up and jumped at me shrieking "THIS WAS YOU I'LL KILL YOU YOU SON OF A B-" He was cut off by my fist slamming into his jaw knocking him clean out

"No swearing at Freddy's this is a kid friendly environment"

Bill lunged at me only to catch a sidekick in the gut, he doubled over groaning in pain.

David pulled himself up using the table and tossed one of the drinks at me.

I caught it and somehow kept the lid on, David was about to grabbed the last cup when I kicked him HARD in the groin

"Nuuggh"

was the only sound he made before collapsing on the floor.

I set the cup down, grabbed all three of the bullies, tossed them out the door, dusted my hands off and walked off to get a mop.

I met Mr Fazbear in the hallway

"Do I even want to know what the screaming was about?" He asked

I shrugged "Don't ask and I won't tell"

he shook his head "Fine but your fired"

I nodded grinning "Ok have fun getting a new guard" I said then I turned and started heading for the door.

I heard the sound of someone choking on their spit then a hand grabbed my shoulder I turned to see Mari holding my arm and she was glaring at Fazbear

"Trenton stays" she muttered.

Fazbear paled "O-Of course I I was kidding hehe...p-providing y-you clean up the mess Trenton"

I nodded "Sounds fair"

 **Well...Trent got to show his wicked side...he baaad. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and tell me how I'm doing, your input is always appreciated.**


	13. (Insert Chapter Name Here)

**Hey everyone I'm back! Let's get right to it.**

 **Techno: I'm planning on Trent getting something back from them :)**

 **Ragingwerewolf: I think I got your name right. Anyways, Trents background is going to be a key part in the story so it will be explained in due course :)**

 **Time** _ **Skip 7:00pm-12:00am**_

I drove to work that night and made it just in time I walked into the office and flicked through the cameras.

Only to see that all the animatronic's were gone except for Mari.

I checked the West door light to see Bonnie looking in, I shut the door out of instinct.

While this was going on Chica had crept to the other door and slid in.

She snuck up behind me grabbed my shoulders

"GOTCHYA"

I leapt out of my skin and jumped away from her"DAHECK?!".

Chica giggled and opened the other door letting Bonnie in and they both laughed uproariously.

I stood in a corner watching them.

Bonnie stepped into the room grinning "why hello there Night Guard, nice to see you."

Then she noticed my clenched fists, she put her hands on her hips "I'm not gona fight with you"

Meanwhile Chica was at the desk looking at the tablet

I looked to Bonnie "So let me get this straight, you want to be friends, you don't want to fight and Dave's nuts?"

Bonnie smiled "ding ding two points for the night guard? and who the heck is Dave?" she asked.

"Oh Dave is..." I clicked the play message button and Dave's first message started to play

"Dave" I said pointing at the phone. "By the way any chance I could see Mari?"

Bonnie nodded "I'll go talk to her meanwhile you might get a couple of visits from the rest of the gang."

she walked off down the right hall and into Prize Corner

"I'll do my best no to kill anyone" I called after her.

I flipped through the cameras until something knocked on the left door frame, looking up I saw Toy Freddy along with Freddy and Toy Chica.

"Hello" Toy Freddy said "Its nice to meet you my names Toy Freddy but you can call me Fred and this is...Freddy and Toy Chica" Toy Freddy said grinning

I shook their outstretched hands 'or paws' I thought

"Well its nice to meet you I'm Trent, oh and sorry for beating the crud out of you on my first night" I replied

"Ah don't worry about it" Fred chuckled

"Well seeya around Trent by the way call me Chi everyone does" Toy Chica said as her and Toy Freddy walked off down the hall.

Freddy looked at me "I hate you" he growled

I moaned "Oh my gosh you aren't still mad about night three are you?"

Freddy got right up in my face " Yes I am, you made me look like a fool in front of everyone"

I groaned " Freddy dude look success is not final, failure is not fatal it's the courage to continue that counts ok?"Freddy's demeanor softened somewhat

"Let me guess what this is really about" I said grinning " Your mad cause I beat you up with Bonnie watching"

"I-I don't know what your talking about" Freddy stuttered.

I laughed " I didn't know robots could blush"

Freddy looked down at the floor "I really like her but I don't know how to tell her"

I patted him on the back "Ah don't worry about it bud you tell her when your ready ok?"

Freddy nodded the turned and walked down the hall deep in thought.

 **Mk hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and tell me how I'm doing**


	14. Goldie

**Hey y'all just a quick announcement. The sequel to "Of Bunnies and Night Guards" has been published! It's called "Of Bunnies and Night Guards 2: Shadow of Fear" go check it out! But first...reviews**

 **Techno: Trenton should start a relationship advice thingy...I'll think about that xD**

 ** _*Third persons POV*_**

Trent sat back down and checked his watch it was 2:30am, he spun a few times in his chair and rewound the music box then he heard something running in his direction.

He got up only to be bulled over by Toy Bonnie and Chica

"Quick quick close the door Binnie" Chica yelled

Toy Bonnie slammed the button and the door closed with a bang.

Trent heard something pounding on the door and a voice yelling "SAY THAT TO MY FACE CHICA! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

"Chi jeez calm down" Toy Bonnie called back then noticed Trent sitting in a dazed heap and squeaked in fear.

"Whacha doin down there?" Chica asked

"You ran in to me when you came in" Trent replied taking her offered hand and getting up.

"Oops sorry are you ok?" Chica asked

"Yea I'm fine" Trent turned to Toy Bonnie "I don't think we have officaly met, I'm Trent and you are...?"

"Toy Bonnie but call me Binnie" Binnie replied calming down

"Hey! Who's in there with you?" Chi asked still in the hall.

"Its the new guard his name's Trent" Chica called "Come on Binnie lets go, bye Trent" she whispered.

Once they were gone Trent opened the door to be confronted by a very angry Chi. She stomped into the office and glared at Trent

"Where did the other two go?" she asked Trent pointed down the left hall and she walked down the hall muttering threats under her breath.

Trent chuckled and went back to watching the camera's he swiped through until he was looking at the Prize Corner.

He saw Bonnie walk out she must have seen the red light on the camera because she waved and pointed over her shoulder at Mari's box and mouthed "She's coming later"

Trent changed screens.

Now he was looking at the stage Chi, Binnie, and Fred were talking then he checked Pirate Cove in time to see Foxy leave...and head his way.

Trent waited for Foxy to show-up he heard footsteps in the left hall and poked his head out

"Hiya Foxy" he called upon seeing the fox "Your not here to try to eat my hand again are you?".

Foxy walked up "A-ahoy th-there land-lubber tis m-me pleasure to meet ya wh-what name do you g-go by? And n-no you a-almost k-killed me l-last t-time I b-bit y-ye"

"Nice to meet you Foxy my name's Trent" the red fox was in a bad state fur falling off, rusty joints, and busted jaw (That trent had given him).

Seeing Trent looking at him he muttered "B-been out of o-order since..."

"1987." Trent finished

"Arr" he agreed.

Trent smiled at him "You know I'm also the repairman so if you want I could fix you up."

Foxy nodded "O-oh I w-would like th-that T-Trent w-would ye?"

Trent grinned "It would be my pleasure besides I'm the one who broke your jaw, I'll get started tomorrow"

Foxy sauntered off grinning back to his cove "W-well th-thankye kindly m-matey" he called back.

Once again Trente checked the clock, 4:43am it was then he remembered Mari he hadn't wound the box in quite some time he flicked through cams until he saw Prize Corner and saw Mari get out of her box and glare at the camera.

Trent gulped he was in for it he saw Mari walk through the dinning room into the left hall and heard her walk down towards him.

He glanced at the window hitting the light as he did in time to see Mari walk up, she looked at him through the window then walked through the door.

She lent down so they were eye to eye and whispered

"Forgot to wind my box didn't you"

"Uh I was just going to when you got out" Trent replied

Mari grinned and hugged him "Its ok you can get off just this once" she said after letting him go.

They sat in the office for a bit talking Trent wanted to ask a question but didn't know how to say it so he decided to be frank.

"Can you help me out with something" Trent asked

"Sure what is it?" Mari replied

"How "human" are you guys, like do you date?" he asked

(Trent has nooo ulterior motives for asking this question)

"Well I wouldn't call it dating per say as they don't "Go out" like people do, by the way have you met Goldie?."

"Goldie?" Trent asked confused

"Oh you haven't met her yet, here I'll call her" Mari's eyes glazed over for a second then went back to normal

"She's coming" she said just when a animatronic appeared in the center of the room.

Trent jumped in surprise.

The robot appeared to be a female version of Freddy but didn't have a endoskeleton and it had very dirty golden fur with cracks in the exoskeleton and wires sticking out in some spots, but under all that he could tell she was also kinda cute.

The bear turned to Trent and he noticed it had sapphire blue eyes then it spoke in a soft voice "Hello I am Golden Freddy but you can call me Goldie"

"uhh... um nice to meet you I'm Trent" Trent said looking her up and down

"Done staring?" Mari chuckled

Trents head snapped away from Goldie as she giggled

"Wait a second I know that laugh" Trent growled

Goldie just smiled

"Your the poltergeist aren't you" Trent hissed "I...don't... like... Being...spied...on"

Goldie shrugged "Eh you were funny, though I mean seriously Dave, wow"

Trent shook his head "Whatever" then the bell rang.

Trent sighed "well uh I guess I'm finished my shift" Goldie nodded then vanished.

Mari smiled at Trent's dumbfounded expression "Well I have to get in my place see you tomorrow" she walked off down the hall

"Bye" Trent called after her.

 **Mmk that's another chapter done...hope ya liked it...btw something's gona happen in the next chapter...just saying...DUNDUNDAAAAA**


	15. Foreboding

**Umm so...my life is starting to get really busy...I'm not abandoning this fic but the chapters will most likely be shorter so I can keep up with the schedule. Anyways prepare for a thing to happen! Review time!**

 **Techno: Wrong xD #Chickfight**

 ** _*Third Person POV*_**

Trent was cleaning off his desk when Goldie reappeared behind him "Ahem"

Trent spun around and almost clobbered her but stopped just short of her head "GOLDIE! Don't do that dammit!"

Goldie leaned towards Trent until she was right in his face "Listen closely because I'm only going to say this once. If you ever hurt one of my friends physically, mentally, or emotionally I will personally rip you limb from limb and cram your peaces into a spare suit do I make myself clear?"

Trent grinned at her "I'd honestly like to see you try"

Goldie grabbed him by his collar and teleported both of them into the back room

"Very well then" she said as she locked the door then turned to him "But before we get started there's a little thing I like to do before I kill my prey"

Goldie used her telepathy to knock Trent out then entered his mind.

It was...not what she was expecting, she was use to entering other minds and bending humans to her will, they were mostly full of useless dreams and her favorite...fear.

But as soon as she entered Trent's mind she gasped, she was standing in a endless meadow full of gray grass With a stunning blue sky and in the center was a picnic blanket with three people sitting on it.

Then it vanished and was replaced by a large iron door Goldie reached forward to push the door open.

But as soon as her hand touched it she was hit with a huge amount of pain.

She started to scream then as suddenly as it began the pain stopped.

Goldie got out of Trent's mind as fast as she could, she opened her eyes to see Trent glairing at her

"Goldie...NEVER try to enter my mind without permission, am I clear?"

Goldie nodded then realized she had tears streaming down her face

 ***Trent's POV***

I saw Goldies tears and felt awful I reached for her hand but she pulled back

"Who...what are you?" she asked sobbing

"Doesn't matter, Goldie I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" Goldie vanished and I walked to the door.

 **Uhh I have nothing to say about what just happened...**


	16. Dreams

**Hey I'm back...and I'm not explaining anything that happend :P**

 **Yellow Guy: You're confused...GOOD THATS WHAT I WANTED :D**

 **Techno: Your second guess was closer**

 **Ragingwerewolf: I agree it is pretty cool!**

 **Guest: He's Super man xD**

Narrators POV*

Trent left and met his boss in the parking lot

"Did you have a good night?" Fazbear asked

"Uneventful just the way I like it Sir" Trent lied Fazbear nodded and walked into the pizzeria.

Trent got in his Truck and drove home.

As soon as he arrived he took a shower and went to bed and fell asleep thinking about Mari and her friends.

 ** _*Dream*_**

Trent knew he was in the pizzeria but something seemed off, then he realized what was different.

Everything looked new and well taken care of unlike the messy smelly place it was now.

He glanced around until he spotted none other than Goldie, she was walking over towards a kid who was trying to reach into a claw game.

"Hey there kid" she said, but something was off with her voice,

the child noticed Goldie and leapt up "I weren't doin nothin"

Goldie laughed "Oh yes I believe you..." Goldie knelt down next to the kid and whispered "Do you want a surprise?" the kid nodded eagerly

"Ok go get a couple friends and meet me here" Goldie said.

The kid ran off and Goldie chuckled "Stupid kids" She said but her voice was male.

A few minutes later the child was back with four of his friends there were three girls and one boy.

Goldie smiled and motioned for the kids to follow her "Follow me" she whispered.

The children followed Goldie into the back room but Trent didn't go in

'After all' he thought 'I know what happened...although I wish I didn't'

he heard screaming and the sound of fists banging on the door followed by shrieks of pain.

Then there was silence.

...

The door opened and a figure dressed in a purple uniform walked out cleaning a knife on a rag.

The figure turned and Trenton found himself looking into his own eyes

 ** _*End Dream*_**

Trent woke with a start glanced around then checked the clock it was 8:00am so he went back to sleep.

He woke at 2:32 and went down stairs for breakfast after eating he clicked on his computer and Googled "Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria Murder" he clicked a video of a reporter

 ** _*Video*_**

A reporter was talking into a microphone "We are here live at Freddy Fazbears Pizza where there has been a shocking discovery. The bodies of five children have been found inside of five animatronic suits. These children were reported missing two days ago..."

 ** _*end video*_**

Trent closed the video 'So it didn't take them to long to find the body's' he mused 'I'll ask Mari about the killings tonight'

 **The dream was just a dream but it held a truth that is not so apparent :)**


	17. Fixing Foxy

**I know I'm late so let's hop to it!**

 **Guest: yes the bomb has dropped!**

 **Techno: GOOD THATS WHAT I WANTED :D**

 **Ragingwerewolf: Glad you like Trent! I would tell you but...SPOILERS!**

 ** _*Third Person POV*_**

 ** _*TIME SKIP 2:32pm-11:57pm*_**

Trent walked into the Pizzeria in time to see Fazbear pull out.

Trent walked into his office and sat down "Welp second night without homicidal robots...dam this is booooring" then he remembered that he hadn't played last nights message so he clicked the button and the phone rang.

"Hello, hello?" Dave started "Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow" there was a loud banging noise that drowned Dave out "It's-It's been a bad night here for me."

Trent shook his head knowing what was going to happen

"Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you Ahem uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor"

two more bangs

"Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? (bang bang) I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. (bang bang) Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there" then the Toriador March began playing "You know...oh, no" The phone guy was cut off a a loud screech and Trent shook his head sadly.

Trent patted the phone then walked out the left door and headed straight to Pirates Cove.

Foxy stood up as he entered "Ahoy mate welcome to me home"

Trent looked around the room was apparently being used as temporary storage and Foxy's ships paint was peeling off.

"Its...nice...anyway Foxy are you ready?" Foxy nodded

"Then follow me" Trent walked to Parts and Service with Foxy following.

Trent entered the room and turned on the lights.

Then he turned to Foxy "Ok to do this I'm gona need to deactivate you"

the door cracked open and Chica peeked in

"What are you doing?" She asked

"I'm fixing him"

Chica smiled and hugged Foxy "That's great! Ok I'll let you get to work" she left and Trent turned back to Foxy "Ok you ready?"

Foxy nodded "Ok deactivation in three...two...one" Trent opened Foxys access hatch and turned him off, Foxy went limp and Trent got to work.

 ** _*Time Skip 11:50pm-1:03am*_**

Foxy sat up and looked around and saw Trent shut a tool box "What happened Trent am I fixed?"

Trent turned and grinned "You just said a full sentance and didn't stutter so I guess so."

Foxy gawked "I did didn't I!" he leaped up "Trent do you have a mirror matey?"

Trent smiled and pointed to a full-length mirror leaning on the wall.

Foxy ran over to it "Harharhar who is this handsome fox...wow Trent you have the magic touch mate"

gone was the ragged fur now his coat was dark red and soft to the touch.

His jaw was fixed and his shoulder joints no longer creaked painfully when he moved.

"Trent I can never thank you enough"

Trent smiled "Just doing my job, consider it a apology for beating you up, I need to do a few more tests then you will be good to go"

 **Again I'm sorry for the late upload, the next chapter will explain nothing at all about the dream...but night 5 just might hold some answers...#Foreboding**


	18. Shoulder to Cry on

**Hey I'm sorta late :P**

 **Techno: errr SPOILERS *runs away***

 _ ***Third Person POV***_

Foxy stood in the center of the animatronics he was showing off, Trent was sitting on the stage.

He grinned as he watched him hug Chica.

Goldie appeared next to him making him jump "Goldie hi...look I'm sorry about yesterday"

Goldie smiled as she sat down on his left "Its ok Trent I just didn't expect you to retaliate to my attack. Anyway I just wanted to say that I had my doubts about you but you appear to be fitting in nicely with everyone."

"uh thanks" Trent muttered

"Your troubled... what's wrong?" Goldie asked

"I uh...nothing I'm fine" Trent lied in truth he was thinking about the dream he had.

"Oh come on I could read your mind"

Trent frowned "You and I both know that I would stop you"

Goldie nodded "Stop me yes...stop Mari? I don't think so"

Trent rolled his eyes "So Mari can do that too huh"

Goldie smirked "Yes she can, and you wouldn't hurt her...would you?"

Trent scratched his chin "Maybe Maybe not depends what doors she tries to open"

Mari walked out of the crowd and sat next to Goldie "Whatcha talken about?"

Goldie tilted her head and grinned at Trent "Try to read his mind Mari"

Trent looked at Goldie with one eyebrow raised "Yea 'Try' is the key word"

Mari shrugged chuckling "You know there are other things Goldie and I can do...talk telepathically for instance"

Trent frowned not believing her then he heard Goldie's voice in his mind

'Trenton this is your consciousness speaking'

then Mari joined in 'And this is your sanity...we've been out of touch for to long'

'You have no idea' he thought then he heard Goldies giggle and frowned

'Will you stop that' Trent thought

"Certainly" Goldie replied

"What?"

"You asked me to stop... so I did" Goldie said grinning Trent lapsed into a defeated silence.

"Well if you don't want to tell me I won't make you...I could, but I won't" Goldie vanished before Trent could think up a snappy comeback.

Trent walked into his office he sat down wishing Mari was there, suddenly she was.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Trent yelled in surprise

Mari chuckled then said in his mind "Before you ask yes I can teleport too, I thought you wanted to talk about something"

Trent nodded then decided to tell her what was on his mind. "Ok...I had a strange dream then found out what I dreamed actually happened" he thought of his dream (Minus the last few seconds of it) hoping Mari could see it so he didn't have to explain it.

 **(THIS WAS WRITTEN AT MIDNIGHT AND I'M TO LAZY TO WRITE THE DREAM OK xD)**

Mari saw his dream then visibly shivered

"Did you see it?" Trent asked

"Yes I saw it what you dreamed did happen" Mari said nodding

"Did you see the rest?"

Mari looked puzzled "What?"

"Did you see what I think happened?"

"No"

"Then I'll tell you...I think that the children are still alive"

Mari nodded "Your to smart for your own good"

"Then I'm right?" Trent continued "Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, and Goldie are the five kids aren't they" it was not a question it was a statement.

Mari nodded again "Yes they are I saved them transferring their souls into robotic bodies"

"What about Binnie, Chi, Fred, and Mangle?" he asked.

Mari sat down "In 2004 the pizzeria burnt to the ground thanks to the same man who murdered the children. Everyone got out except four kids three girls and one boy, they died but before they did I put their souls into endoskeleton's then later I finished them giving them exoskeletons and the Toy animatronics were born."

Trent noticed Mari had tears on her face, he walked over and hugged her she continued to cry on his shoulder

"It...*hic*...was him...always him...*hic*...the purple man"

"shhh" Trent whispered in her ear "I'm here" they sat like that for quite a while.

Mari finally stopped crying and Trent let her go "Just remember if you ever need a shoulder to cry on...I have two"

Mari hugged him again "Thank you" she whispered then she when into low-power mode

 **(Sleep-Mode)**

 **Sorry for the technically late upload, anyway how you enjoyed!**


	19. Dream's of the Past

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KAUFF  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEE**

 **yeah its my b-day and my "party" is tomorrow (I only have one friend coming and we're playing Halo all day) so yeah early chapter...REVIEWS**

 **Techno: Mostlikly...killed him on the spot! YOU ARE VERY CLOSE!**

 **Guest: YAY someone likes it xD**

 **Ragingwerewolf: She really is :)**

 _ ***Third Person POV***_

The clock chimed six and Mari woke-up and looked at Trent sitting next to her he was dozing, then she realized she had her head on his shoulder.

She sat-up quickly waking Trent up in the process "Wha is it six already?" he mumbled then he leapt up "Oh crap its six hurry get to your spot"

Mari nodded then ran down the hall, she made it just in time Mr. Fazbear walked in as soon as she shut her box.

Trent wandered down the right hall then caught sight of Fazbear "Hey boss wait-up"

Mr. Fazbear stopped and turned to face him "Yes Trent?"

"Follow me I got something to show you" Trent walked over to Pirate Cove Mr. Fazbear following "Trent what'd you do?"

Trent ignored him and opened the violet curtains revealing Foxy.

Mr. Fazbear gaped open mouthed "Is that Foxy?!"

Trent nodded "Yup I fixed him up last night"

"But ...what... how?" Fazbear stuttered Trent got right to the point "So since his fixed do you think he could preform again?"

Fazbear frowned "Are you sure he won't malfunction again?"

"I have complete confidence in him Sir"

Mr. Fazbear smiled turning away from Foxy "Well in that case I'll get his stage setup and he'll be preforming once again"

Trent saw Foxy smile and mouth "Thank you"

Trent nodded grinning.

Then he heard Mr. Fazbear call "Trent could you come over here please"

Trent walked over to Fazbear who was standing in Prize Corner "I was thinking of scrapping the Marionette"

"What?! Why?" Trent asked stunned

"Because she scares some of the children, however I have a different plan now. Seeing how you fixed Foxy maby you could give Marionette a new look?"

Trent smiled at Mari's box "Yes Sir I'll get to work on it tonight" Mari heard what Trent and Fazbear had said and quickly sent an image into his head.

Trent was confused for a second then he realized where the barrage of thoughts had come from, he considered it then nodded "I have the perfect idea but I'll have to come in early say 8:00?" he said

Mr. Fazbear nodded "Good well I'll see you this evening" with that he turned and went into his office

'Thank you'

a voice in Trent's head said.

He grinned walking out of the pizzeria he hopped in his truck and drove home.

As soon as he arived he went straight to bed and almost immediately began to dream.

 _ ***Dream***_

A young girl was in her bedroom crying because she was locked in.

The seen changed now the door was open the girl walked out into the living room then something wearing a Foxy mask jumped out from behind the couch and she screamed.

Again it changed, now the girl was in Freddy Fazbears crying, on stage was a bunnie animatronic Trent didn't recognize and next to it stood GOLDIE!

The girl was trying to leave but to get out she had to walk past the stage, but she was scared of the robots and started crying.

Once again the seen changed the girl was out side the pizzeria she walked down the street into her house.

Then she entered her room only to be scared by the same person as last time.

The dream changed now the girl was locked in the parts and service room in the pizzeria, she was crying "Please let me out" she called "Please...please let me out..." she sat down against the door crying.

then the dream changed.

Trent was back in the pizzeria and he saw the girl surrounded by four other kids each wearing an anamatronic's mask.

 **(Ummm yeah if you don't like nasty descriptive violence stop reading this chapter ok you know what happens)**

The girl was crying again "Your sisters such a cry-baby" one of the bullies said

"I know right" another answered presumably the brother "Its hilarious"

"Hey why don't we help her get a closer look she'll love it" one said

"No! Please!" the girl begged.

"Come on guys lets give the girl a lift, she wants to get upclose and personal" the kid in a Chica mask laughed.

The bullies picked her up and half carried half dragged her to the stage "No please I don't want to go!" she wailed

"You heard her! she wants to get even closer hahaha" the brother laughed "Hey guys, I think the kid said she wants to give Fredbear a big kiss"

all the bullies laughed.

"On three...one...two...three" they lifted her up and stuck her head in the bears mouth while it was singing.

No sooner than they put her in than Goldies mouth slammed shut, blood and gray matter was everywhere, covering Goldie and spraying all over the stunned bullies, the girl had died instantly.

 _ ***End Dream***_

 **I hope you all enj- well if you enjoyed that you're a little messed up...ANYWAY HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	20. Family

**I'm not late you're late :P**

 **Techno: HAPPY BDAY TO ME :D you will find out the answers to all your questions soon!**

 **Guest: thanks :) more female is definite!**

 **Ragingwerewolf: dat gore doe, Thanks :D**

 _ ***Third Person POV***_

Trent sat bolt upright he was covered in sweat and shaking violently he checked the time it was 2:43 pm.

He got out of bed and hopped into the shower all the while thinking about this new dream 'Something about that girl was familiar' he mused.

after his shower he went down stairs and bumped into his mom

"Trent your awake! Good you can help me clean up" she said

"Clean-up? why?"Trent asked

"Didn't you hear? your cousins are coming to visit for two hole weeks!"

Trent frowned with distaste "Ugh why should we clean their only going to wreck the place...those little snotrags" he said that last bit under his breath.

He had three cousins there was Sam and Sally the twins they were eight years old and as obnoxious as all get-out they had no respect for personal space and never asked before they took.

Then there was Andrea the sassy, bossy, rude, bratty, gothic, toadfaced jerk-wad Trent could go on and on.

Andrea was eighteen and she saw herself as better than Trent in every way shape and form.

She constantly made fun of the fact he had never had girlfriend while she went through about five boyfriends a week.

Trent didn't see the problem with not having a girl friend so what if he didn't have a significant other?

While he was thinking this Mari floated in and out of his thoughts

'No' he thought 'No she is not my girlfriend, its not like I want to hold her hand, or sit and talk to her, or comfort her when she's upset, or...' he frowned 'Damit Trent your loosing your argument with yourself'

Trent's mom shook her head "I don't care about your opinion young man now get to work dusting the living room"

 _ ***Some Time Later***_

After thirty minutes of cleaning Trent remembered his promise to Mr. Fazbear

"Dam!" he hurried and finished picking up the kitchen then rushed up to his room.

Trent's room was to say the least... bizarre there were small machines scattered everywhere some moving some sitting still. He had a desk in the corner with a Mac sitting on it he sat down in his chair and scooted up to the desk.

Trent pulled out a sheet of paper and began to draw, sketch, and measure.

 _ ***Time Skip 3:13-5:21pm***_

Trent heard the front door slam open and feet thunder up the steps towards his room he groaned, they were here.

His door banged open and two kids rushed in Sam and Sally they both had brown hair and blue eyes Sam was wearing a blue and yellow striped shirt and sweat pants and Sally had a lime green tank-top and pink sweat pants on.

They rushed over to Trent yelling and screaming "Trent HI HOW ARE YOU" Sam shrieked

"HELLO TRENTY WANA PLAY?" Sally added as Sam grabbed one of Trent's progects, a half finished robot bunny, and shook it

"Whats this do Trent?" he asked then he dropped it,

Trent glared at Sam then had an idea "Sam?" he asked plastering his creepy grin on his face "I need some help with a project"

Sally jumped up and down "Oh can I help to?"

Trent nodded "Oh yes...yes you can" he said picking up his robot then he started to chuckle.

It was a quiet creepy sound both Sam and Sally paled and ran from Trent shrieking.

Once they were gone Trent examined the robot for damage then he heard the voice of his most loathed cousin.

"Hey wimp"

he didn't even look at Andrea which only ticked her off "I said Hey wimp"

Trent turned to face her snearing "Ugh I thought something smelled" he chuckled "Turns out it was only this talking makeup salon" Andrea glaired at him and stomped over.

Truth be tolled she did have a ton of makeup on but that didn't matter "Guess what sucker your mom said that I get to use your room and you get the guest room"

Trent glaired at her "What for powder puff?"

"Cause me and my friends need more room" she smirked as two of her friends came in both were dressed as gothic as you could get.

 _ **(I would just like to say I have nothing against Goth I just decided to have them dress this way)**_

Trent chuckled "Hello Tracie and you too Maggie" the two girls just sneered.

Andrea took another step forward and Trent ignored her, he was almost finished his blue-prints for Mari's new body.

Maggie caught a glimpse of the blue-prints "What's that dweeb?" she demanded

Trent ignored her as well so Andrea snatched the papers from him

"Give that back Andrea" he spoke without emotion, however when he talked like that it gave the impression that he was about to rip out your innards.

Andrea didn't take the hint but her friends did, they slowly backed up towards the door ready to make a quick escape if the storm broke.

Andrea smirked at him as she read the paper out loud "Mari 2.0 this will be an upgrade for the Marionette animatronic per Mister Fazbear's request" she stopped reading and looked up to see Trent an inch away from her

"Andrea give me my blue-prints now please" when he said the word please it came out more as a hiss.

Andrea then did something very dumb, she hit Trent on the head with the papers "Nope I don't think so I'm not done reading and I want to finish" Trent's temper snapped

he punched Andrea in the gut "YOUR NOT DONE YET HUH WELL I DON'T GIVE A (insert random PG-13 cuss word here) ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT" he yelled then snatched the papers Andrea had dropped in surprise after getting hit and shoved her out of his room.

Her friends had already run for it.

Trent smiled in grim satisfaction 'I'm gona be in big trouble but that was worth it' he thought.

 **OHHHH I just made Trent punch a GIRL ohhhhhh here comes the hate xD Anyway the cousins won't be showing up again anytime soon although they will develop a habit of showing up at the pizzeria**


	21. I KNOW IT'S SHORT

**Hey all Kauff here and I'm tired, I just woke up from going to a concert! SKILLET ROCKS! UPRISE 2016! anyway reviews...**

 **Techno: lol there isn't much action until later on so stay tuned! They maaaaaaay hook up**

 **Ragingwerewolf: I think getting punched in the gut might have chipped her ego a bit**

 _ ***Third Per- YOU GET THE IDEA***_

He was right his mom was furious "HOW DARE YOU HIT ANDREA, HOW DARE YOU!" she roared

Trent gazed straight ahead his face deadpan

"WHAT COULD HAVE PROVOKED YOU OF ALL PEOPLE INTO DOING THAT?!"

Trent waited for her to quiet down then shrugged "She's a jerk and she had it coming and she took what I have been working on"

"And what pray tell have you been doing all this time up there?" she asked

"Mr Fazbear asked me to design a few upgrades to the Marionette 'bot if Andrea had taken them I would have lost my job..." Trent said "Speaking of which I need to go in early the boss wants me there at eight o'clock and its seven o'clock so I need to ea-"

"So your telling me" his mom interrupted "You hit Andrea because she was reading BLUE-PRINTS?!"

Trent nodded glad she was catching on "Yes mam"

Trent's mom shook her head and chuckled

"What's so funny?" Trent asked

"Its just that awkward moment when you fail it being mad at someone because they made you laugh" his mom said Trent grinned for the first time that day.

 _ ***Time Skip 7:00pm-7:58pm ***_

Trent walked into the pizzeria it was bustling with activity kids were singing along with Freddy, and Bonnie, others were playing arcade games and getting prizes from Mari, and a few were in Kid Cove fooling with Mangle.

He saw Mari glance his way then heard her voice in his head "Hello there Trent"

he could tell she was bairly suppressing her excitement he smiled 'Howdy Mari' he thought as he walked acrossed the dinning hall over to Mr. Fazbears office.

As soon as he reached it Fazbear walked out and bumped into him

"Trent" he said in surprise

"Sorry Mr. Fazbear I was just bringing you my blue-prints for Marionette"

Fazbear beamed at him "Excellent I will take a look just as soon as I go to the restroom. Go ahead in and take a seat" he said gesturing to his office,

Trent nodded and entered the room.

The office hadn't changed a bit since his interview, he sat in the same chair as last time and waited for Fazbear to return.

 **Well the next chapter will be Maris' update :D**


	22. Upgrades and Updates

**Hey all I'm back again! ENJOY!**

 **UrOnlyHope4Pie: OBaNG is still up just check my profile :)**

 **Techno: I don't think that's going to happen xD**

 **Ragingwerewolf: I think she's gona look GREAT! (Binnie too...spoilers)**

 _ ***20 minutes later***_  
 _ ***Trent's POV***_

I walked out of Fazbears office and weaved my way around the few remaining customers and over to Maris box.

As soon as I knocked on the box Mari sprang out "Whatdidhesaydidhesayyestellmetellme?!" She babbled jumping up and down.

I smiled "He said yes s-"

Mari grabbed my hand and all but dragged me to the P/S room.

When we arrived she jumped onto the table and watched me attentively as I started modifying an exoskeleton then she started tapping the table.

After about thirty minutes of ceaseless and tuneless tapping I slammed my tools down "Can you please STOP?" I gritted through clenched teeth.

Mari immediately stopped "Sorry...just a little jittery I suppose" she said I picked up my tools again and got back to work.

I decided to keep talking so she wouldn't start tapping again "So i uh had another dream..."

Mari shifted slightly but made no comment

"In the dream there was this girl...and her brother...anyway the boy and his friends were bullying her until they took things to far...the girl uhh she umm sh-"

Mari spun me around "I know exactly what happened that day and I DO NOT like to talk about the day I died! the dream was sent to you by Goldie so I wouldn't have to go through the pain of telling you. Yes I was the girl in your dream. Yes my brother made my life HELL! Yes Goldie killed me by accident! AND NO I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT GOT THAT?!" She said her eyes growing dark until there was only pinpricks of silver in the center.

I noticed that Mari had picked me up and I was now dangling two feet off the floor.

Mari noticed too and set me down "Sorry...I just don't like to think about it...I don't even remember much before I became..." she gestured to herself

"This" she finished.

I shrugged and got back to work on the exoskeleton "So do you want to be less flexible or more?" I asked

Mari giggled "You can stop beating around the bush...your really bad at it"

I chuckled "Well what can I say I'm more...direct than most people"

Mari hugged me from behind "That's what I like about you...speaking of which I don't actually know that much about you"

I shrugged "Not much to know...I'm sixteen, more intelligent than I let on, and cursed with incredible good looks...but I carry on" Mari giggled at the last one.

There was a bang and the door swung open, I spun around to see none other than Sam and Sally with Andrea standing behind them.

Mari quickly reverted to her roll as a child entertainer "Hello there what's your names?" She asked kneeling down in front of Sam and Sally.

Sam answered for both of them "I'm Sam that's my sister Sally and that's my bigger sister Andrea"

I folded my arms and glared at them all "Mari meet my ugh cousins...AND EMPLOYEES ONLY" I shouted then slammed the door before she could retort.

Mari glared at me "You mind telling me what the that was about"

I wrinkled my nose "I would prefer we pretend it didn't happen...your new suits done by the way" that did it.

Mari immediately forgot about continuing the conversation and jumped on the table

"Ok I'm gona need to deactivate you for a moment...well more like an hour" Mari nodded her consent and I opened her backpanel and turned her off.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around to see Goldie, her eyes dark purple, then she spoke in Maris voice "Ok Goldie is letting me use her body for a bit...and before you get offended I do know you're more than capable of extracting my endoskeleton. But my body is...special"

I raised an eyebrow "Oook what do you want me to do?" Goldie motioned for me as she walked over to Maris body.

I followed her "First you have to open the exoskeleton then let me do the rest" I did as she told me.

But before I could fully expose her exoskeleton Goldie grabbed my hand "No wait!"

I froze wondering if I did something wrong "For an animatronic...not having your exoskeleton on is like being uhh...naked" Goldie finished awkwardly.

"Oh" I said backing up "I'll uh turn around if that would be ok"

Goldie nodded "That would be fine...thanks" I spun around so I was facing the wall and waited.

After about five minutes Goldie tapped my shoulder "It's ok to look now" I turned around to see Maris old exoskeleton laying empty and the new one was almost shut.

After putting the finishing touches on Maris new body I opened the access hatch, now in her head, and waited for Goldie's word to turn it on.

Goldie nodded "On my mark three...two...one...now" her eyes turned back to blue and she immediately vanished as I turned on Maris new body.

 **TROLOLOLOLOL DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO EXPLAIN HER NEW BODY IN THIS CHAPTER HAHAHAHAHAHA...I have to do SOMETHING to keep people reading :P**


	23. Mari's Update

**Ok here's the next chapter enjoy**

 **Bsmeds57: Yeah its hard to believe I have a life but its true. LUCKLY I have written ahead quite a bit and as soon as I get like 10 chapters away from the end I'll update like 3 times a week!**

 **Techno: Yeeeaaaah rather wrong xD**

 **YourOnlyHope4Pie: Check my profile it is there! Almost at the bottom of the page**

 **Ragingwerewolf: Muhahaha**

 _ ***Trents POV***_

Mari sat up and shook her head to clear it then she attempted to stand but I pushed her back down "Now hold your horses I need to do some final tests so sit still" Mari rolled her eyes but obeyed.

I grasped her left wrist and bent her hand backwards so that it touched her wrist.

Mari didn't even flinch, after doing the same thing with her other hand I let her stand and she bent backwards and did a handstand

"Well that new exoskeleton seems to be working great. You are now a human rubber band" I said grinning.

I watched as Mari tried out her new ability, she twisted and bent into different shapes and even managed to stretch herself so she was almost ten feet tall

"This is amazing Trent...can I have a mirror?" she asked I smiled and pointed to the same mirror Foxy used.

Mari dashed over to it and gaped "I...you...wow.." she spun around and jumped on me hugging me tightly

"TRENTON YOU ARE A WORKER OF MIRACLES"

i staggered back gasping "Mari...need...breath...let go"

"Oops sorry" she said blushing

"It's ok" I said breathing deeply.

Mari shuffled her feet "So how do I look?" she asked tentatively.

I looked her up and down, her old worn black suit was gone it had been replaced with new fabric that I had made myself to be extremely flexible, it was black and shiny except for the white bands around her wrists and ankles.

But the biggest change was to her face.

I made Maris face more human she now had skin color material from her neck up, she also had black eyebrows and eyelashes and long silky black hair, her eyes were a violent shade of violet.

"You look amazing you just need one more thing" I replied Mari watched me as I turned and picked up a mask.

I had removed the mask from her old suit and cut it in half.

Then I discarded the left side and smoothed the right side down, then I polished it until it shined and applied a fresh coat of paint making it look brand new.

Mari smiled and took the mask "What was I thinking of course I need my mask" she said placing it on her face

"There now I'm perfect" she grinned.

"You were always perfect" I teased

Mari giggled "Oh stop it you're making me blush under my m...oh I guess you can see for yourself" I chuckled then opened the door and let her walk through.

 **Ok the plot will move...some time in the future...but yeah whatever hope you liked it and I know it's short soooo I might break the schedule and update Tuesday and Wednesday if you guys want me to.**


	24. its him

**...ok so its 12:51 right now...here is the promised chapter...this is it...the big reveal...enjoy...Also seems to be having some issues with the reviews so I'm sorry if I leave anyone out.**

 **UrOnlyHope4pie: Then I can't help you, it is on my profile or search "Of Bunnies and Night Guards"**

 **Mike The Night Guard: I started this story before OBaNG and there is no way in hell you can make me rewrite this without gender swaps xD *whispers* by the way that was a joke and right now I'm doing a CYA :P**

 **Techno: Eh haven't decided if that will happen**

 **Guest A.K.A. Ragingwerewolf: wow that's taking a leap...from her being flexable straight to lemons...I'm going to get you a ladder so you can get out of the gutter xD No lemons here this fic is Teen rated, There will be cute Mari and Trent bits but none of...that**

 _ ***11:32pm Trents POV***_

Maris upgrade took a lot longer than I expected, the building was almost empty when I left the P/S room.

As soon as I walked out I was confronted by Mr Fazbear "Trenton since you don't seem to be having problems with the crew anymore...could you...uhh..."

I frowned "Fazbear stop beating around the bush and spit it out"

he shook his head "Ok...there is a health inspector coming soon to check us out...and I'm gona need you to clean the crew"

I smiled "Ok sir will do"

 _ ***Time Skip 11:40pm-12:30am***_  
 _ *** Mangles POV***_

I was trying to put myself together in Kid Cove when I realized I hadn't met the guard. So I reached up and grabbed the roof and began to make my way to the office.

When I arrived I took a peek through the window and saw the guard curled up in his chair muttering something.

I decided to watch for a minute and nerve my self up to meet him.

He closed his eyes and whispered "No that can't be right...I'm no killer..."

Then his voice changed into a rasp "Oh you are you killed Fritz remember?"

His voice changed back "Yeah but he had it coming"

"Ha those kids need to be punished I did the world a favor...rotten kids" he rasped then snickered

"Yes but you did that not me...why did I see myself do it?" he asked normally

"You already know why but I'll explain ahem...the title gets passed down through bloodshed you killed Fritz so now you have his memory's and the memory's of those before us. You are now the fourth Purple-"

once again his voice changed "Shut up we're being watched"

I gasped and spun around to run but the guard was fast.

He grabbed me and pulled me off the ceiling I tried to scream but he clamped my muzzle shut.

I looked into his eyes and immediately looked away, they were completely white with no pupils

"How much of that did ya hear fox?" he hissed.

I tried to bite his hand but he punched me hard in the jaw.

Then he snapped his fingers and everything went dark.

 **...save them...it's me...YOU CAN'T...**


	25. Redemption?

**Hey for those who didn't see the midnight update read that first :P ALSO I have another story now called "Mangled Idea's" go check it out!**

 **Mangle Plushy: number 2 :)**

 **Techno: Lol I'd like to see the priest brave enough. Nope good ol' Purple is his own being**

 **Firecat21870: PURPLE GUY DUN DUN DAAAA**

 **Ragingwerewolf: Mangle...she umm...ANYWAY I am quite proud for that plot twist!**

 _ ***Third Person POV***_

Unknown to Trent there was something else watching him as he dragged Mangles limp body into his office.

Goldie teleported to the window and walked in the door behind him "And to think I was warming up to you" she hissed.

Trent spun around shocked but quickly regained his composure "Well...that was kinda the point" he chuckled

Goldie sneered "Well the games up I heard everything...Purple Guy"

Trent frowned "If you heard everything you know that's not the case...I am the Purple Guy but not the one your looking for...he's dead"

Goldie shook her head "No he's not he's in your head"

Trent smiled the his voice changed into a rasp "Bingo I wager you want to talk to me?"

Goldie balled her hands into fists "You...why are you here what do you want?"

Trent smiled and rasped "Oh that's simple...we want redemption"

Goldie sneered "Redemption HA you have to be joking"

He shrugged "It worked for you"

Goldie paled "Or...you never told her...oh this is rich"

Trent laughed "HAHAHAHA you never told them the truth about where you came from...or what you did" He giggled.

Goldie shook her head "How about we make a deal"

Trent nodded "I'm listening"

Goldie put her hands on her hips "Ok I won't tell anyone your secret and yo-"

Trent cut her off "And I don't tell anyone yours" Goldie nodded mutely.

 _ ***Trenton's POV***_

I considered Goldie's proposition "I'll need to think about it" I spun around and started to work on Mangle.

After a few minutes I turned back and pointed at Goldie "You don't mind if I use telekinesis on Mangs do ya?"

Goldie shrugged "What are you doing to her?" She asked.

I smiled "I'm fixing her...and wiping her memory of tonight"

Goldie nodded "Sounds fine...so how are you going to explain all this to Mari?"

I laughed turning back and started to fix Mangle "She ain't gona find out" Goldie nodded then vanished.

A few minutes later I finished Mangle.

The job had gone much quicker with my powers she now had a full exoskeleton with shiny snow white fur covering her from head to toe, and pink fur covered her chest, stomach, the palms of her hands, the bottom of her feet, inside her ears, the tip of her muzzle, and the tip of her tail.

I reached behind her head and flicked her on.

Mangle woke quickly and sat up, it took her about two seconds to realize that she was fixed

"TRENTON" she screeched leaping on top of me and hugging me tightly "Thankyouthankyouthankyou" she squealed

I kicked my legs gasping "Mangle...ribs collapsing"

she set me down still gibbering "OhmygoshI'msosorrythankyouhowcouldIeverrepayyouth-" I clamped my hands around her jaw silencing her

"Mangle there are a few things I need to test so stand still and shut up"

Mangle nodded still grinning "OktestawayohwaittillFoxyseesmenowmaybyhe'llaskmeout...did I just say that out loud?"

I patted her muzzle "Yes you did...now testing" without warning I grabbed her arm and pulled hard.

Mangle screamed as her arm popped off "Wh...why did you do that?!" she asked crying.

I smiled "Mangle watch this" I set her arm down on the floor and it immediately flew towards her and reconnected with her shoulder "Tada" I said grinning.

Mangle gaped open mouthed before screaming with glee "YOU ARE AMAZING TRENTON!"

I smiled "Tell me something I don't know" then I led her out into the dining room.

 **Ok so that's Mangle fixed hope you liked it...Trents...condition will be explained...much later :)**


	26. Late and Kinda Short

**Funny story...I was sitting on my bed watching NCIS when it came to me...I FORGOT TO UPDATE...sorry not sorry**

 **Firecat21870: PLUSHIES GIMME GIMME!**

 **Techno: Batman vs Superman, Captain America vs Iron Man, Purple Guy vs Piss off Puppet Girl...he dead**

 **Guest: Yeah I'm not doing that, if I do he ain't coming back to life xD**

 **Mangle Plushy: Nimber two *wicked chuckle***

 **Ragingwerewolf: Yay Mangle :D**

 ** _*Guess who's POV*_**

By now Mangle had attracted the attention of everyone in the were all marveling at her new body and abilities.

I was leaning against a table when I felt something coil around my waist, before I could react it had wound around my arms, legs, and upper body.

After a moments struggling I heard Mari giggle next to my ear

"Wow I honestly didn't think this would work" she said smiling, she had wound her legs around my legs and her arms around my arms.

I rolled my eyes "Well you caught me now what?" I asked

Mari frowned "I don't know...I didn't think that far ahead" I smiled realizing she had relaxed her grip.

Quickly I reached behind my back and tickled her, she squealed and let go of me completely but I didn't stop. Mari was wriggling around on the ground laughing uncontrollably

"Tr-haha...please hehe...please stop hahaha" she pleaded.

I stopped and ruffled her hair "Ok but only cause you asked nicely" I helped her up and she walked over the Mangle. Then I remembered what Mr Fazbear had asked me to do.

I walked over to Freddy "Hey could you round everyone up I need to talk to them"

he shrugged and tilted his head back the shouted "LISTEN UP" all the 'bots walked over and I hopped onstage

"Ok everyone there is a health inspector coming soon and umm...how do I say this... you guys need to be cleaned cause you...stink to be frank...except Foxy, Mangle, and Mari"

I got a few glares "Ok look I'm only doing what the boss says"

Freddy sighed "Your right, but there's one tiny problem...WERE NOT WATER PROOF"

I thought for a moment "I got an idea be right back" I ran down the hall to my office and grabbed the phone. I punched in a few numbers then waited, Mr Fazbear picked up

"Wha *yawn* what is it" he asked grumbling

"Hey boss its me Trent, apparently the 'bots aren't water proof so instead of washing them it would be easier to just give them an upgrade" I said Fazbear sighed "What kind of upgrades" "Well for starters..."

 **Ok sorry about the late update anyway hope ya liked it**


	27. Chica, Freddy, and Binnie

**I AM SO SORRY! My WIFI died and I had to wait for it to come back up! I AM SORRY! So here's a big chapter :)**

 **Guest: UUUUUGH HERE YOU GOOOOOO**

 **Lemonice: First off...I'ma eat you! Second every Sunday and Thursday I'm just late right now xD**

 **Firecat21870: Only the best...MY PLUSHY!**

 **Techno: Ehhh just you xD**

 **Ragingwerewolf: XP**

 _ ***Chica's POV***_

I was chatting with my sister Chi when Trenton dashed in and shouted "YOUR ALL GETTING UPGRADED"

Chi shrieked with glee and hugged Binnie who shook her head grinning.

Trent waved a piece of paper over his head "Alrighty today...or tonight Binnie, Freddy, and Chica are getting upgraded, tomorrow is Fred, Chi, and Bonnie" He looked around then nodded "Ok who first?"

I stepped forward and he smiled happily "Chica good follow me" I stiffened momentarily then shrugged and followed.

I followed him into the P/S room and sat on the table watching him grabbing tools

"Ok" he said "I'm going to have to turn you off while I do this" I nodded my consent and he's opened my backpanel and clicked me off.

It seemed like only a moment and I was awake again.

 _ ***Trent's POV***_

I wondered how Chica would react to seeing my work as I clicked her on.

She hopped up and walked over to the mirror and stared at herself speechless.

I had slimmed her body and given her brand new yellow feathers plus a new bib, I also cleaned her beak and and water proofed her.

Chica was still staring when I put a slice of pizza in her hand, she looked at it raising an eyebrow "What's this for?"

I smiled "Eating"

she frowned confused "Why did you g- no way...did you? Can I?"

I nodded "Oh yeah you can now eat and taste food. But you don't have to if you don't want to" Chica bit a small piece off the pizza slice and her face lit-up with joy.

In no time she ate the whole slice then grabbed me and pulled me into another backbreaking hug

"Chica...Air" she let me go still grinning happily "I don't know what to say"

I smiled and turned back to the work table "You don't have to say a thing, just send Freddy in"

Chica laughed and walked out.

 _ ***Timeskip 3:02am***_

It had been twenty minutes since Chica had left and Freddy finally walked in. He sat on the table "Sorry about to wait Binnie thought it would be funny to stick one of her glitter bombs in Foxy's cove...he's pissed"

I laughed "So Binnies a jokester good to know" I opened Freddy's access hatch "I'm going t-" Freddy interrupted me "Turn me off I know go ahead" I clicked him off and got to work.

 _ ***Time skip 3:02-3:57am***_

I reactivated Freddy and he sat up and glanced in the mirror "Wow...I'm impressed"

I had slimed his figure and given him a new fur coat also I had cleaned his servos and joints.

He shook my hand and walked out calling over his shoulder "Thank you, I'll fetch Binnie" As soon as the door closed I heard something bump in the vent on the wall.

I edged over and ripped the cover off the vent, I heard a squeak of surprise and the sound of something crawling backwards away from me.

I reached in the vent and grabbed ahold of somethings leg and pulled, Binnie slid out muttering something.

Laughing I pulled her to her feet "What were you doing in there?"

Binnie stood and dusted herself off "I...I took a w-wrong turn...I was heading to the kitchen"

I raised an eyebrow "Umm ok whatever...anyway it's your turn for your upgrade so take a seat and I'll s-" I was interrupted by several loud bangs and the sound of Chi screaming profanities.

Binnie leapt across the room and barricaded the door with the tool box.

Then she jumped onto the table "Quick turn me off...wait lets get our story straight if anyone asks and nobody's gona ask. But on the off chance someone asks I was in here with you for the last ten minutes Ok?" she said trying, and failing, to look innocent.

I smiled and switched her off, moments later someone knocked on the door

"Hello?" I called

"Hey is Binnie in there?" I heard Fred ask

"Yes...why do you want to know"

Fred stomped his foot "She needs to clean the mess she left in the kitchen...where does she get the stuff to make glitter bombs anyway!?"

I laughed "Well it couldn't have Bin she's been deactivated for ten minutes"

Fred's voice got further away as he called "Ok if you say so, it's five twenty by the way" I leapt to work and finished just when the bell rung.

Binnie sat up slowly and walked to the mirror and squealed happily "Trent...I...thank you... I look amazing!" I smiled.

Binnie now had a slimmer body and she was a few inches shorter, her fur was aqua blue except her chest, face, inside of her ears, and the palms of her hands which were creamy white she also looked cuter and had grass green eyes.

Binnie jumped in the air squealing "I'm so cute" he voice dropped to a whisper and she rubbed her hands together "Now I can get away with anything" she turned to me and started to give me puppy eyes "Chi I would never sick five glitter bombs to the inside of the oven so when you open it it turned into a glitter cannon"

I chuckled "Dam I think I went overboard on the cuteness"

she patted my cheek "You sure did and I love it!" She skipped out of the room giggling.

I smiled and muttered "What's wrong Gold you don't trust me around your friends?"

Goldie appeared next to me "How did you know I was here?"

I stretched "Intuition...and other things, you don't protect your mind very well"

she shrugged "Whatever...so about my deal-"

I cut her off "I agree to you terms but I must warn you, don't cross me" Goldie nodded then vanished.

 **Ok so sorry about the lateness but I'll still update Sunday.**

 **And once I figure out how to make a forum I'll try and start an "Ask" thing or you could ask a question to me or a character and I'll answere it down here :)**


	28. Golden Love?

**I'm on time! I'm on time! I'm on time! I'm on time! I'm on time! I'm on time! I'm on time! I'm on time! Did I mention I'm on time?**

 **Techno: Well...you may be interested in what happens here ;)**

 **Ragingwerewolf: I don't know about that my parents and reaaaally strict! I'm mooooving the plot CHOOO CHOOO**

I went back to my office to collect my things when the bell rang, I walked into the dining room to wait for Fazbears arrival.

Mari's head popped out of her box "How ya doing Trent"

I tipped an imaginary hat in her direction "As well as I can"

she chuckled "Ah truer words were never spoken"

I bowed in her direction "I bow to your wisdom how do you know such things"

Mari laughed "Because that's what I do, I sit in a box and I know things"

I scoffed "Yeah...well you better get ready for the day. Fazbears here" Mari blew a kiss and darted back into he box.

Fazbear walked in and looked at Binnie, Chica, and Freddy his eyes bulged as he gaped in amazement

"Maybe after you pick your jaw off the floor you might like to see Mangle" I chuckled

Fazbear dashed over to Kid Cove and starred in shock at Mangle "I uh wow...but not that I'm ungrateful you see, but there's one problem she's supposed to be a take apart and put back together attraction so I-"

I interrupted him "Watch this" I shook Mangle a bit to wake her up Fazbear whimpered and hid behind me.

I rolled my eyes "Jeez if I didn't know any better I'd say you're scared of good old Mangle"

Fazbear rubbed his arm nervously "Not scared...just cautious"

Mangle smiled "I won't hurt ya Sir"

Fazbear nodded "R-Right anyway what do you want to show me Trenton?" I grabbed Mangles hand a gave it a quick tug.

It popped off her wrist and moments later it flew back into place, Fazbear raised his eyebrows in surprise, Mangle chuckled then fell to pieces on the floor.

She immediately began to rebuild herself and in forty two seconds she was completely fixed.

Fazbear applauded her "Excellent Trenton you just earned yourself a raise"

I grinned "Thanks boss!" then I saw the look on his face "There's a but isn't there?"

Fazbear nodded "Yes I need you to upgrade the rest of the bots today"

I nodded "Like right now?"

Fazbear nodded "Yes but if you get it done I'll add an extra dollar to your raise" as soon as the words left his mouth and bolted from the room and over to the stage "Bonnie upgrade now!" she hopped off the stage and walked into the back room with me rushing ahead.

 _ ***Time skip 6:00-8:00***_

I led Bonnie back to the stage after finishing her upgrade, she now was thinner and better proportioned with light purple fur and sparkling green eyes.

I saw Freddy gulp nervously when she got onstage next to him "Chi lets go!" The yellow chicken slid off the stage and dashed into the P/S room with me hard on her heels.

 _ ***Time skip 8:00-11:00***_

Chi walked out of the P/S room and was greeted with happy screams of all her young fans.

She was now slimmer and more petite with bright yellow feathers and a orange beak, she also had a small tuft of feathers on her head and a new bib.

Wasting no time I made my way to the stage and motioned Fred to follow me **(Follow me...lol)** Fred waved to the kids as we walked off.

As soon as we entered the P/S room Fred sat down and I clicked him off.

 _ ***Time skip 11:00-1:32pm***_

 _ ***Fazbears POV***_

Fred walked out of the room and just like Chi the kids screamed with joy at his new look.

Trent had made him more proportional and slimmed his body, he also had a new top hat and bow tie.

I waited for Trent to emerge from the room but he never did, I opened the door slowly and peeked in.

Trent was curled up in a ball on the work table hugging a spare exoskeleton arm and snoring softly.

Unsure of what to do I just stared at him until I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Everything alright sir?" I heard James ask.

I turned to him "Everything is fine James back to work" he nodded and left.

Apparently I was not the only one who noticed Trentons absence, I felt a small hand tug my pant leg I looked down and saw a young boy "Mister what happened to the fixer man?"

It took me a moment to realize the boy was talking about Trenton "Fixer man...oh you mean Trenton. He's resting at the moment why don't you go play?" The kid nodded and ran off to join his friends.

That's when I heard a woman's voice coming from the P/S room, I cracked the door and peeked in.

Trenton was sound asleep on the table but next to him stood a golden bear animatronic and it was talking to its self

"Trenton...what happened to you...when I look at you all I see is him but...the way I feel when I'm around you I don't know how to describe it...we've both been through so much and we've both made mistakes and done things we regret..."

It sighed "Oh Trenton...I think I'm falling in love with you" suddenly it turned and locked eyes with me and everything went dark.

 **Hey just so ya know Little Terror will be getting updated soon!**


	29. Trentexe

**SO Trenton has a theme song now! And so does Mari. I'm finding theme songs for the characters to help explain them. Mari's is "Stand By You" by Rachel Platten and Trent has two themes. The first is "What Lies Beneath" by Breaking Benjamin and "Unsteady" by Xambassadors I really suggest you look these songs up as they will help you "Get" the person I'm trying to make you see.**

 **Techno: Lol perhaps...**

 **Lemonice: Toy Chica basically looks like she does in-game except more life like, but the girl 'bots have...how should I put this...flat upper bodies :)**

 **GenerixShadows: This ain't over till its over**

 **Ragingwerewolf: I'll do my best, Little Terror is updated :)**

 _ ***Goldies POV***_

After stunning Fazbear I teleported him to his office and planted a false memory in his mind making him forget he ever saw me.

I warped back to my room, if you could call it that, my room had no windows or doors so the only way to enter was by using teleportation.

It wasn't even technically part of the pizzeria as it was suspended in a sort of limbo existing and not existing at the same time.

I could change any feature of it I wanted, from making furniture appear to enlarging or shrinking it in size.

At the moment it was a 30x30x30 foot square with a couch slap in the center and a 20x15 foot plasma TV that was connected to the security cameras.

I watched the band preform for a bit then I enjoyed seeing Mangle having fun with kids for the first time since she was torn apart.

My eyes began to feel heavy and I yawned.

Then I started to watch Trenton sleep I decided to try and access his mind again, suddenly he sat bolt upright and glared venomously at the camera his eyes turning white.

He stood up and walked over to the camera and crushed it with a single punch, I switched to the dining room camera and watched him emerge with a wicked smile plastered on his face and an axe in his hands.

He walked up behind Freddy and brought the axe crashing down on his head destroying his central processor and killing him instantly.

Then he turned to Chica and smashed the axe into her chest, she choked and spat oil before shutting down forever.

Next he attacked Bonnie, Binnie, and Chi viciously cutting then into scrap in a matter of seconds, Fred grabbed his arm trying to stop him but Trent turned to him and caved his head in with one blow.

Mangle and Foxy dashed at Trent and he flung the axe, it buried itself deep in Foxy's skull.

Mangle tried to claw at his eyes but Trent pulled her arm off and used it to run her through.

Now there was only Mari left, she rose out of her box and shot purple energy at him.

Trenton just laughed and absorbed it then he teleported behind her and punched both hands through her chest, Mari screamed in pain and fear as he lifted her off the ground and tore her in two.

Then he vanished and appeared right in front of me I screamed and he laughed then he punched me through the chest, he fist ripping though me, I felt my soul leave my body and as I died he whispered

"If you can't save yourself how could you possibly hope to save them?"

Then I woke up screaming.

 _ ***Trenton's POV***_

I was rudely awakened by Goldie flipping the table I was sleeping on.

When I hit the ground she picked me up by my shirts collar and shook me like a rag doll

"What the hell is wrong with you why would you do something like that?!" She hissed

"I don't...PUT ME DOWN" I shouted.

Goldie dropped me and I dusted myself off "Ok what is it I'm supposed to have done?" I asked

Goldie snarled "Oh I don't know maybe forcing me to watch as you kill my friends"

I raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?"

Goldie calmed down slightly "I know a real dream when I see one and the dream I just had was fake...or was it yours"

I paled "Umm maybe...were you trying to access my thoughts again?" Goldie nodded sheepishly

I groaned "Well now you know what I dream about...sometimes, usually when I sleep I go to my happy place, maybe I could show you it one day"

Goldie scoffed "You are one screwed up individual with a ridiculous plan"

I crossed my arms and snorted "My plan is not ridiculous...convoluted and ultimately pointless...yeah"

 **For all those wondering that was a dream and he didn't got full murderer there :P**


	30. Usless Filler is Usless

**OK HERE YOU GO BE HAPPY OK? OK!**

 **Lemonice: *hands Trent a Snickers* Trent you really should eat this *Trent gut punches me and walks off***

 **Techno: Perhaps...**

 **Ragingwerewolf: Its the dreams or he goes to his "Happy" place (its a real thing that will be coming up in the story)**

I walked out of the P/S room after my awkward conversation with Goldie and was hug tackled by my mother "TRENTON DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I THOUGHT YOU GOT HURT OR SOMETHING"

I staggered backwards and almost fell, luckily Binnie happened to be behind me and steadied us.

Mom let me go and slapped me across the face "don't ever do that to me again, I'd tell you I had to leave Adreia in charge of the twins but that would only encourage you"

I smiled "Aww mom I'm sorry, I was up all night then had to rush and finish some work this morning and I passed out on the table"

Mom frowned "I'm going to have a word with the manager about this"

Binnie stepped in to calm my mothers rising temper "Mam if I may, Trent is getting paid overtime and he did agree to stay and finish our new forms"

Mom looked stunned "Err ok" she turned to me "Trent what does it mean by forms"

I gestured to Binnie "First off Bin is a girl not an it! second see for yourself"

Mom took a good look at Binnie and her jaw dropped "You did this...wow Trent I knew you were good but wow"

Fazbear walked over "Ah yes your son is a excellent mechanic in fact I'm giving him a raise"

Binnie smiled and high fived me "A raise on you first week of work and you haven't even gotten your first paycheck NICE"

Fazbear chuckled "Well the day guard quit, something about a pile of explosive glitter under his chair, so if you want to stay until your shift feel free"

I grinned and held out my arm to Binnie "Shall we make chaos?"

She took my arm chuckling darkly "Oh we shall, did you know there's a craft box in Kid Cove?"

"I did not! shall we go recruit a band of rogues and scoundrels to aid us in our trouble making?"

Fazbear chuckled as we walked off but my mom looked worried "I'll go stop my son before he breaks something and you have to fire him"

Fazbear laughed "The kid has worked all night and all day, I think he's earned some trouble making and honestly what's the worst he could do?"

 **GEEZ WERE 29 REVIEWS AWAY FROM 100! Thank you all for making this a popular fic :)**


	31. Glitter and Gore

**GUESS WHAT! I'M LATE...AGAIN!**

 **Techno: YOU HAVE FRIGGEN ESP DUDE!**

 **Lemonice: ...yeah...*evil chuckle***

 _ ***Trenton's POV***_

How Fazbear regretted those words, I took it as a challenge and created total chaos.

First Binnie and I had made what she called "Glitter bombs of happiness" they were small gray balls with a pin sticking through the center.

When you pulled the pin out the bomb exploded in five seconds, into a cloud of glitter.

Next we made glitter mines that exploded if you moved it, then we found some water guns and walked into Kid Cove.

The children immediately agreed to help us with our mission so we armed them with water guns full of neon paint and split them into teams, Binnie commanded ten kids and I commanded nine.

It took five minutes for all hell to break loose.

Binnies team charged into the west hall and attacked without mercy.

We quickly retreated into the office which I had filled with glitter mines so as soon as Binnies team entered...

anyway now I the cleaning crew is out for my blood.

After the catastrophe in the office my team left our opponents in disarray, I dropped glitter mines at the end of the east hall and tilted some tables to form a shield.

My second in command crouched next to me "What's the battle plan Mr Trent?"

I smiled "Steven when the glitter bombs go off wait five seconds them fire away" Steven dashed off to tell the others the plan.

Seconds ticked by...

 _ **BANG POW BLAM**_

the glitter bombs went off and filled the hallway with glitter.

I shouted "OPEN FIRE!" Binnies team was coated in paint but they kept moving.

Steven and I were back to back squirting paint into the enemy and roaring battle cries.

Then everyone ran out of paint.

Everything was quiet for a moment then all the parents started to laugh and cheer

"Good job Kristin and you too Julien"

"Nice shooting Rob"

"You need a bath before you get in my car David"

I glanced around for Binnie.

She was leading some kids into the kitchen "Hey Trent round your team up, there's a shower in here"

I turned to my group "ALL RIGHT YOU KIDDIES LINE UP AND HEAD TO THE KITCHEN TO GET CLEANED UP" the kids sent up a wail but I silenced them

"Once Binnie says your clean there will be cake"

 **(I swear if I get one "The cake is a lie" comment...)**

the children rushed into the kitchen whooping and cheering. I follow them with a little more dignity.

 _ ***Time skip 3:00-4:00pm***_

After everyone was cleaned up and the mess we had made in the dining room was clean Chica and Chi served cake.

Steven begged me to sit next to him and I complied without a moments hesitation, once the kids were finished eating cake it was time for them to leave.

Binnie and I walked with the kid to the door and waved as one by one they walked out.

Steven and his mom were the last to leave and he dashed over to me "Thanks for the game Trent"

I knelt down and high fived him "No problem dude, I'll se you later" Steven then hugged Binnie and dashed out after his mom.

I turned around a was about to start cleaning when I heard Steven scream.

I looked out the door in time to see a man step out of a black car, the man was dressed in dark purple clothes and had a pistol in his hand.

Steven tried to run but the man shot him in the back three times.

I screeched in rage and ripped the door off its hinges and tossed it at the man.

I guy stepped to the side and avoided the door but he didn't avoid my fist.

I charged across the parking lot and smashed his jaw with one punch, he yelled with pain and shoved me away

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" I hissed,

he tried to smile but couldn't "I am the purple guy"

I laughed mockingly "You Ha yeah right your no Purple Guy" he smirked and shot me in the chest.

I fell back and he hopped in his car and drove off.

Steven coughed and I ran over to him, his mother was hugging him crying "Don't worry Steven it'll be ok" I whispered then I held out my hand and cast a spell that froze everyone around me.

I snapped my fingers and Goldie appeared in front of me, I unfroze her and she looked around "What...how?!"

I started to sweat "Goldie there's not enough time for questions"

She knelt next to me "What can I do?"

I grimaced "Keep this spell working I'll be back" I teleported to my house and ran into my bedroom.

After a moment of searching I found what I was looking for and I warped back,

Goldie looked at the object in my hands and her eyes widened "You want to...do that?!"

I my hands I held small a dark purple and black bunny animatronic with silver eyes.

I nodded "Yes, this isn't his time...let's give him another chance"

Goldie shook her head "It isn't smart to play God"

I laughed humorously "Yes...but let's do it anyway" Goldie nodded and we began

 **If you remember there was a bunny animatronic in Trents' room earlier, I know things moved really fast here but bear with me :) Also I'm working on a forum at the moment so check my profile in like ten minutes ok?**


	32. Playing God

**Techno: Nawh...or is he O_O**

 **Ragingwerewolf: Bingo! I HAS PLOT :D**

 _ ***Maris POV***_

I saw the kid Trent had hung out with get shot, I dashed to the door but my programming wouldn't let me go outside.

Trenton rushed over the the child and knelt down next to him, the I felt a huge surge of power and next thing I knew Trenton was right in front of me.

I looked at my friends but they were frozen stiff, Trent shook me "Hello Mari wake up"

I looked at him with wide eyes "How did you..."

He sighed "Mari please I don't have time for this, I installed a program that will allow you to leave the building the activation code is T-West" it took me a moment to input the code on my hard drive but as soon as I did I grabbed Trent by the neck "What. Are. You?" He didn't fight.

Trent pointed at the parking lot and choked "Mari we need...your help or the kids...going to die"

I dropped him and walked out into the parking lot.

Goldie was kneeling by Stevens body and a rabbit animatronic I knelt next to her "Goldie what's going on, how is Trent doing all this?"

Goldie sighed "That's for him to tell you" I nodded.

Then Trent skipped over giggling "Alrighty lets do this! It's been quite a while since I've well, done this so...try not to mess up" he stood at Stevens head and put one hand on his forehead and the other on the bunnies head.

Goldie put her hand over his on Steven, Trent closed his eyes and released a surge of power causing Stevens body to shake.

I put a hand on Trents arm and began giving him power, Goldie was doing the same thing on his other side.

Then Trent started to chuckle and Stevens body stopped shaking, he let go of Steven and put both hands on the bunny then we were blown back by the burst of power he released.

The bunnies eyes started glowing silver light and it sat bolt upright, Trent tapped its forehead and it fell back and started snoring. He smiled and pick it up "Well bud you are now Steven...enjoy your new life"

 **Tell me what Stevens new name should be...not Shadow...**


	33. Happy Place

**I AM LATE...sorry I've been making a Steampunk outfit for renaissance faire! Anyway this chapter has the big explanation so read read READ!**

 **Lemonice: hmmm good one I'll consider it!**

 **FireCat21870: idk Dusk is the time before the sun starts to set and the bunny is Black and Purple (He's Shadow Bonnie :P)**

 **Techno: Gee that's original...**

 **Ragingwerewolf: Ohhhhh yeah...Want to know how to spell screwed? N**

 _ ***Trenton's POV***_

After I carried Shadow into the back room I snapped my fingers and released everyone from my spell.

Then I collapsed on the floor sobbing in exhaustion and let the tears I never let anyone see fall, then I closed my eyes and fell into a deep, almost coma like, slumber.

...

I was standing in the middle of a field of gray grass under a blue sky, three figures dressed in purple jeans and T-shirts were enjoying a picnic in front of me.

One of them, the only female in the group, waved me over.

I walked to them and sat down between the girl and a man who looked to be in his thirties.

The woman smiled and spread out her hands "Well Trent what now?"

I sighed "I'm going to tell them everything, starting with Mari" the man to my left leapt up "NO! WE'LL LOSE THE LEVERAGE WE HAVE ON GOLDIE"

I shrugged "I don't care, Mari deserves the truth Fritz...they all do"

Fritz looked to the other male in the group "Vincent even you must see how crazy this is!"

The man called Vincent snickered "Ha I could take Goldie...Mari would be a problem though...you made a mistake falling in love with her boy"

I rolled my eyes "If you always do what you've always done, then you'll always get what you've always got"

the woman nodded "Nice one Trent but, I'm with Fritz we shouldn't tell them...not yet"

I laughed "you act like you have a choice in the matter, I'm telling them and that's that"

the woman opened her mouth to protest but I snapped my fingers "I'm in charge, and I'll do what I see fit! Good day Terra" with that I woke up and found myself face to face with a very angry Marionette.

She grabbed my shirt and slammed me against the wall

"Explanation NOW" she hissed

I nodded "Ok I'll tell you everything, you deserve to know the truth" she set me down and I walked over to the worktable "Where to start...some time ago there was a woman. Her little sister was slowly dying of a unknown disease, she studied on ways to save her sister but came up empty. Until she had an idea"

Mari stood across the table from me starring at her hands intently

"What if the way to save her sisters life lay not in life...but in death. What if there was a way to kill the body but save the soul? She began experimenting with different results, all ending in failure. The body's she had built just weren't working, she needed a working body to pore a soul into. Then her sights turned to Freddys...or at that time Fredbears Family Diner"

I sighed "Then it all went wrong...her sister died. After that she just...snapped, she broke into the morgue and stole her sisters body and...stuck it into a suit, the Spring Bonnie suit to be specific"

Mari started tapping her foot impatiently but I ignored her, "The woman attempted to harness a power she hadn't even begun to understand, The Joy of Creation..."

Mari suddenly gave me her full attention "But it backfired and the power consumed her and drove her insane. She came to her senses for a moment and begged her friend, a man named Vincent, to kill her. He pick up a knife and stabbed her through the heart and she died...or so she thought. She somehow ended up in Vincent's mind, the power she had possessed now was wielded by Vincent. But Vincent was quickly driven insane just like her, they made a plan, they wanted to "free" more people from the "bonds of life" but the needed test subjects...fortunately they worked in a pizzeria full of stupid trusting kids. I think we both know what happened next"

Mari tilted her head "The murders?"

I nodded sadly "Yes...little known fact, Vincent never left that building alive. He was shot and killed by the guard a man named Fritz Smith. The same thing happened to him but this time Vincent joined Terra in Fritz's mind. Fritz lived in a perpetual hell for seventeen years before he got the crazy idea that if he were to say, burn Freddy's to the ground after destroying the 'bots Vincent and Terra might leave him...it didn't work...after burning the restaurant Fritz well...it would be easier if I just showed you what happened..."

 _ ***Maris POV***_

Suddenly I blacked out and woke in the parking lot of the old pizzeria.

A man about twenty years old and wearing a purple suit stood close by watching the building burn.

Then he heard a child cough behind him.

He spun around to see a young boy about twelve years old holding a long blade with a jagged point on the end.

Fritz laughed at him "Do you think you're a hero boy!" he hissed

the boy smiled "No...but you're a monster" Fritz charged the kid but he just stood there.

Just before Fritz made it to him the child tilted the knife and drove it upward.

It stabbed Fritzs abdomen and lodged its self behind his ribcage Fritz choked on his own blood that was leaking into his lungs as he slowly fell then I heard Trents voice

"...the boy was me...I am the newest and most powerful of all the Purple Men...and I want to be free of this curse"

 **Well...if you have questions for Trent about...that...go to my forum (It's cover pic is the OBaNG cover pic) and to make it easier to find I'll guide you...**

 **Ok so at the top of the page open the "forum" option then click "Games" then "Five Night's at Freddy's" then sort by "Roleplay/RPG" and that should narrow it down to two pages. Find the OBaNG cover pic and check it out :)**


	34. Want a Mind Trip?

**Hey I'm back...late...and short...BUT I got to go to the Pennsylvania Renaissance Faire!**

 **Firecat21870: It comes in bits and pieces not all at once**

 **Techno: lol he is the Purple Guy...remember what happens to him?**

 **UrOnlyHope4Pie: I can't help you srry**

 **Lemonice: Remember the FNAF 4 easter egg with the Purple Guy putting the mask on the person in Spring Bonnie? That's her and her sisters body :P**

 **Ragingwerewolf: Why thank you!**

 _ ***Trents POV***_

Mari woke from her induced dream and walked around the table.

She stood infront of me I sighed "Now you know everything...I shouldn't have come here...I'll leave tonight and never come ba-"

Mari slapped me across the face "Don't you dare leave...I don't blame you Trent and I don't hate you...quite the opposite in fact"

I looked into her stunning purple eyes "What do you mea-"

she cut me off again this time by kissing me.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours...the best hours of my life!

When we parted I starred into her eyes "Well I uh guess I could stay" she smiled and kissed my cheek.

Suddenly Goldie appeared sitting on the table grinning smugly "Well shucks you beat me to him Mari looks like we get to fight it out now"

I rolled my eyes "You and I would hate each other after a while"

Goldie giggled "Yeah you're right it's better this way, besides there are plenty of fish in the sea"

Mari chuckled "Well Trent you are quite the catch, but down to business...are they in you?"

I sighed and allowed Fritz to take over, his voice was a meek nervous chatter "Err umm I'm Fritz...n-nice to meet you now that I'm not...crazy"

Goldie nodded "Trent you mentioned your happy place...is that a real thing?"

I nodded taking control back from Fritz "Yes, I can take you there if you want"

Mari smiled "Yes how do we get there"

I chuckled "Just enter my mind and find the gray grass...Goldie knows what I'm talking about"

 **For further notice I was high when I wrote the next chapter...jk :P**


	35. Have a Mind, Will Travel

**TECHNOMASTERMARION1987MABLEANDIAREALLWORKINGONAFICTOGETHERITSCALLEDSTORIESBYCANDLIGHTSOGOCHECKITOUT!**

 **Firecat21870: Mari and Trent? YES!**

 **Techno: Here it is and I don't know if I'm going to ship Goldie with anyone**

 **Lemonice: Their all bad in their own way, Fritz was to weak to resist Terra and Vincents' influence and he became like them**

 **UnfinishdBr3kfst: lol I'm a wuss too XP**

 **Ragingwerewolf: Well here it is :P**

 _ ***Goldie's POV***_

Mari and I entered Trent's mind, this time without resistance, I opened my eyes and found myself once again in the field of gray grass.

Mari appeared beside me and took in our surroundings "So...what now?" She asked.

Suddenly three people literally flew past us "WELL ARE YOU COMING?" One of them shouted I watched as they vanished into the distance,

Trent appeared next to me and roared "TERRA, FRITZ, AND VINCENT THEIR HERE!"

The three people from before appeared next to him all with windblown faces and all wearing purple suits "Bah they don't look so tough Trent I could take em!" One of them growled.

Another, the only female in the group, slapped him on the back of the head "Shut up Vincent, so Trenton are you going to introduce us?"

Trent chuckled "It's just getting good...ok anyways FritzGoldieGoldieFritzMariFritzFritzMariTerraGoldieGoldieTerraMariTerraTerraMariMariVincentVincentMariGoldieVincentVincentGoldie" he said that extremely fast and ended up gasping for breath.

Terra, Vincent, and Fritz all bowed "It is a pleasure to meet you both" Terra said

"Ehh I could still take you in a fight...OOF" the man grumbled

Terra sucker punched him in the abdomen "Please ignore Vincent he well...is a ass"

Fritz simply nodded in our direction before turning to Trent "Ok so they met us, can they go now"

Trent smiled "Only if they want to, although they probably have questions"

I shrugged "Other than whether or not I can trust them"

Trent nodded "Yup they do what I say no matter what!"

Mari smiled "Well then that's good enough for me" I had stopped paying attention and instead I was thinking about the iron door I had encountered last time I was here.

I was snapped back to reality when my surroundings changed into the dark hallway with the iron door.

There was one apparent change to the room, the door now had ten locks and many chains covering it and there were two suits of armor one with a spear and the other wielded a long sharp broadsword.

Just as before I walked forward and pushed slightly on the door, as soon as I touched it both suits of armor sprang to life and shoved me backwards.

I tried to use magic but it didn't work, the spear career flung his weapon with deadly accuracy.

I rolled out of harms way and the spear buried its point in the stone floor, the swordsman twirled his blade and attacked with a flurry of blows.

Suddenly they stopped and walked back to their places as though nothing had happened.

I stood and froze, Trent was standing in front of the door facing me but he didn't look mad he looked curious "Why didn't you use your powers?" he asked.

Terra and Vincent appeared next to him "Because she can't" Terra muttered.

Trent cracked his knuckles and slammed Vincent in the gut causing him to double over, then he brought both fists down on the back of Vincent's neck.

Terra backed away slowly and Trent chuckled "Bye bye" Terra was suddenly blasted backwards down the hall and out of sight.

Then Trent roared "CANT YOU GO ONE DAY WITHOUT MURDERING THE PEOPLE WHO TRUST US?!" He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers making Vincent disappear.

Mari appeared and glanced around "What happened?"

Trent giggled "Terra is in a endless hallway and Vincent is in a six sided stone box...things went way better than I expected!"

 **Well there you have it! I DOES DAH PLOT :D**


	36. No More Mind Trips

**I'm going with Shadow cuz originality...oh and I'm updating Wednesday for reasons...**

 **Lemonice: Kinda he did have a choice and well...**

 **Sans or Kcs77777: SS xD oh and if the cake isn't a lie GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE!**

 **Techno: ;)**

 **Ragingwerewolf: Not if I have anything to say about it, but feel free to guess :)**

 _ ***Trents POV***_

My eyes snapped open and I hopped up off the floor that I was sitting on.

Goldie and Mari awoke and stood up "Well...that was an...experience" Goldie muttered scratching the back of her neck.

I giggled "We should do that again some time"

Mari rolled her eyes "No, so can they just take control of you or..."

I shook my head "Nope they don't even know what's going on right now"

Mari chuckled "Good because that would make this weird"

"Make what we-" I was cut off by Mari kissing me.

Goldie smirked "So I guess I don't make the weird" she spun around and vanished into her hidden room.

Mari and I separated after what seemed like hours "So...I guess you don't hate me"

Mari smiled "No, I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me"

I glanced at my watch and blanched "Cops are going to show up soon...this ought to be fun"

Mari nodded "You should head out" I checked on Shadow who was still sleeping.

Then I walked out into the dining room and looked around, Fred and Chi were arguing with Freddy and Blue I couldn't understand the words but it sounded pretty heated.

Foxy was hugging Mangle and Chica was watching the white fox with envy and a little jealousy.

Bonnie was leaning against the wall next to me, she caught the back of my shirt and growled "Listen I heard everything that went on in there you owe everyone an explanation"

I pulled free from her grip "Not now!" She glared at me as I walked into the center of the dining room "OK EVERYONE BACK TO YOUR PLACES COPS WILL BE HERE SOON, AND WHERE IS FAZBEAR?" Freddy pointed towards the door and I walked over to see Fazbear trying to calm Stevens mother down.

I heard sirens and the sound of news crews babbling, a cop car pulled into the parking lot and two officers got out and approached me with guns drawn "Where's the shooter" one asked.

I smirked "You're a little late the pizza burnt" three more police cruisers pulled in and an ambulance

I pointed in the direction the killers car went "Your looking for a purple car with no plates and being driven by a man with a smashed jaw" Just then my moms van screeched into the parking lot and the drivers door flew open and my mom rushed towards me.

I caught her and she hugged me stronger than a vice "Trent it's all over the news when I heard what happened I thought"

I chuckled "Mom I'm fine obviously"

she sobbed "Stop being so aloof and comfort me"

I smiled and extracted myself from her hug and shouted at the cops "ARE YOU GOING TO FIND THIS GUY OR NOT HES DRIVING A PURPLE CAR AND HAS A BUSTED JAW"

 **Quick note I have nothing against the police. In fact I think all the crap that their going through is awful I MEAN COME ON DO YOU PEOPLE REALLY WANT A COUNTRY WITH NOBODY TO ENFORCE THE LAW REGARDLESS OF YOUR DAM SKIN COLOR?! COME ON XD**

 **Anywho Mangled Ideas update is soon...very soon...**


	37. Bit and Changed

**WE HIT 100 REVIEWS HORRAY! This is the last update for a while as I am going on vacation on the 10th I'll be back the 22nd and I MAY update while I'm away but if I do it will be off schedule so...yeah that's all.**

 **Techno: Why would they fight to the death?!**

 **Lemonice: Nah not really, she's just a bit sassy**

 **EchoOfMeows: He is me, me is He, Trent acts quite like me :P**

 **Ragingwerewolf: I know what's back there I'm just not telling :P**

The police only hung around for a bit, they asked a few questions and I gave them a description of the attacker.

Stevens mom left with them still crying, some people would have found it odd that I didn't feel the least bit sorry for her but...that's just how I am, I've never felt remorse or guilt hell I've never felt love until Mari kissed me.

Am I one sad human? Yeah...do I care? Nope! I didn't even feel upset when I gored my own father with a table leg...he wasn't a good dad...he hurt me and mom...but she doesn't know I killed him I made it look like a break in.

After killing my father it awoke something inside of me, the way he had looked at me as I drove the table leg into his heart it made me feel...powerful! I was in charge!

Dad was gone and I was happy! But then I felt fear...the way I had felt when I killed my dad horrified me.

I tried my best to ignore the urge to get that feeling again, luckily for me some moron had decided to kill a few kids and burn down Freddy's.

Nobody really wondered how he got that stake in his chest and I didn't need to share.

Now I had people who understood the drive to kill, and they helped me suppress it.

I no longer analyzed everyone I saw, looking for ways to kill them, now I could talk to someone without wanting to shove a fork in their temple.

So instead of being a monster I was a sociopath, that's an improvement...I think.

Being crazy rocks! Even if it comes with getting part of you skull munched on by a animatronic.

 **Hint hint nudge nudge ;)**


	38. Truth is Out

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS SELF HARM IN IT BASICALLY THIS CHAPTER GIVES THE FIC ITS RATING**

 **Techno: winner winner chicken dinner :P**

 **Lemonice: He'd rip you apart XD**

 **Ragingwerewolf: 1987**

 _ ***Trents POV***_

After the cops left I found myself surrounded by reporters.

They were all babbling "Sir are you the guard at this facility?"

I nodded "What happened here?" "Will this killing spell doom for the company?"

I laughed "Oh hell no! In fact I hope it makes it more popular!"

The reporters frowned and continued asking questions "If this Purple man is watching what would you say?"

I glared at the reporter "Mr whoever you are YOU ARE NO PURPLE GUY YOU SLIMY PIECE OF FILTH YOU ARE A STAIN TO THE NAME AND ONE I INTEND TO CLEAN IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I WILL END YOUR LIFE" I shouted into the reporters face.

I looked around "Anymore questions?" a female reporter pointed a microphone at me "Do you intend to carry out that threat?"

I tossed my head back and laughed "OH YES I FULLY INTEND TO" I looked towards the pizzeria and gave the reporters the finger "Now my shift starts soon so hit the road!"

A few people shoved cameras in my face and I snatched three cameras and broke them in half.

After that the reporters cleared out pretty fast.

Once I entered the building Freddy charged me and slammed me into a wall "YOU MONSTER I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU ON NIGHT ONE" he roared.

I snarled and blasted him across the room with a burst of power "GET OFF" I looked around at the animatronic's, Chi and Fred were glaring at me, Bonnie, Mangle, and Freddy were growling at every move I made.

Blue was trying not to cry Mari was in her box and Foxy was moving closer to me.

I sighed "Ok let me begin with...it's his fault" I pointed at Foxy and he froze

"WHAT?!" Mangle barked Freddy roared "EXPLAIN YOURSELF" .

I let my rage loose "THAT FOX IS THE REASON I AM WHAT I AM HE DESTROYED ME HE GAVE ME MY URGE TO KILL HE DID IT HE DID IT HE DID IT AND I HATE HIM"

The animatronic's snarled at my out burst but I wasn't done

"SHUT UP! IT IS MY TURN TO GET PISSED OFF! AFTER ALL IT WAS THAT GOD DAM FOX THAT TORE A CHUNK OUT OF MY GOD. DAM. HEAD." Foxy froze as I pulled my bangs up and exposed a wide scar that was partially hidden by the hair on my head.

I took a deep breath then let everything out "THIS DESTROYED MY LIFE IT TOOK MY EMOTIONS AND MY SANITY IN ONE BITE! I KILLED MY ABUSIVE DEMON OF A FATHER AND FELT NOTHING! I MURDERED A MURDERER AND ENDED UP WITH THREE KILLERS STUCK IN MY HEAD GO ME! SO IF YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE STONES TO KILL ME THEN DO IT! I AM NOT THE ONE YOU WANT THEY ARE INSIDE MY HEAD AND I CANT GET THEM OUT. THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE MYSELF IS TO GET YOU TO FORGIVE THEM LIKE THATS GOING TO HAPPEN!"

Blue stepped towards me "Trenton please calm down lets just talk this out we can-" but I was done talking and let out a scream like a banshee and flung everything that wasn't nailed down, including the animatronic's, across the room.

Then I turned and ran.

I ran like I had never run before I ran from Mari and her love, I ran from my mom and cousins, I ran from all the pain and torment I had suffered, I ran from hope, I ran from friends, I ran from myself, I ran until I tripped and fell.

I fell and rolled slamming against trees and cutting myself against rocks and bark.

I rolled down the hall screaming in pain and fear.

I landed at the bottom of the incline a bloody broken mess.

I clutched my head and screamed "GET OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTT" but I knew they would never leave they were with me forever.

 _ **(GORE STARTS HERE)**_

I started to claw at my own skin trying to cause more pain so I could forget the horrors.

Pain freed me pain saved me pain told me I am alive, pain made me feel human, pain freed me from myself.

Hours of hurting myself and I finally stopped, I looked at myself, my arms were covered in blood and deep cuts so we're my legs and chest.

My face dripped with blood and my hair was caked with it.

Then I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time...grief...I felt the first tears fall, dripping from my eyes and onto the ground I began the cry and curl into a ball.

I was screaming and gagging on my sobs only to scream more.

I screamed long into the night but now it wasn't just me.

Three shadowy forms stood around me each screaming all their sorrow and pain.

I looked up and saw the moon shining above me.

I took a deep breath and screeched into the night sky I screeched until blood flew from my mouth and I collapsed to the ground and passed out.

 **Far away in outer space...a star exploded. But really though HOLY CRAP that was hard to write, the next chapter will bring on the feels ;( Also I'll have a new fic posted ASAP**


	39. Regrets and FEELS

**More Than A Day**

 **As Thanksgiving Day rolls around,**  
 **It brings up some facts, quite profound.**  
 **We may think that we're poor,**  
 **Feel like bums, insecure,**  
 **But in truth, our riches astound.**  
 **We have friends and family we love;**  
 **We have guidance from heaven above.**  
 **We have so much more**  
 **Than they sell in a store,**  
 **We're wealthy, when push comes to shove.**  
 **So add up your blessings, I say;**  
 **Make Thanksgiving last more than a day.**  
 **Enjoy what you've got;**  
 **Realize it's a lot,**  
 **And you'll make all your cares go away  
**

 **Ok here it is and I'm back on schedule**

 **Techno: YOU FREEKING CREEPO XD**

 **Lemonice: Trent killed his dad but other than that it was the souls of the dead Purple Peoples XD**

 **Ragingwerewolf: Yeah that was hard to write**

 _ ***Maris POV***_

He was gone...he had just spun and left...I was crying in my box "Trent...please...don't be gone...come back to me*sob* come back to your girl *sob* I need you...I can protect you" I broke down and wept like the child I used to be.

 _ ***Freddys POV***_

Trent had just...left...it was my fault I pushed him...his eyes...he had just blown the room apart and ran. Bonnie was crying into my shoulder "Shhh Bonnie it's ok"

 _ ***Bonnies POV***_

It was my fault! I told the others about Trent and now he was gone. At first that's what I wanted but when I saw the pain in his eyes...it broke me...but it made me see something I'd never seen. Freddys love...love I didn't deserve but he was there.

 _ ***Freds POV***_

I didn't know what to feel. Anger? Sorrow? Regret? I chose all three. He was a kid he didn't deserve what we had made him do...he just didn't

 _ ***Blues POV***_

Mangle and I were sobbing into each others fur, Trent had somehow worked his was into our cold broken hearts and fixed them then lit a fire that could never go out. We both loved him...he was the big brother we had never had...he was that friend you could tell anything to...he was...he was...

 _ ***Mangles POV***_

All I could see were his eyes...the pain...the fear...he was broken...AND WE COULD HAVE FIXED HIM IF WE WEREN'T SO BLIND. I should have understood I know what it's like to break...but I just broke him more

 _ ***Chi's POV***_

Why did we screw up everything...I hugged my sister tightly crying until I ran out of tears...

 _ ***Chica's POV***_

It was wrong...I was wrong...we were wrong...Trent needed us and we had pushed him away...we were the real monsters

 _ ***Foxys POV***_

I was him...the child from so long ago...I remember the day...and he had tried to get me back onstage...WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! I cried and cried weeping for a friend lost...

 _ ***Goldies POV***_

My room was in shambles, I was crying and screaming. I had never told him I loved him! I never thanked him for hiding my shame...poor Mari...she has no idea who I am...how could I explain...it's not like I helped JAM HER HEAD INSIDE AN ANIMATRONICS MOUTH OR ANYTHING I WAS DEFINITELY NOT THE ONE WEARING THE BONNIE MASK OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT...Trent..."Trent...please come back...you make it all better...you are so brave...please we need a rock to hold on to"

 **Ok no self promotion...go read my fic "Finding a Name" I personally think its pretty good ;)**

 **...**

 **I'm hopeless XD**


	40. i'm sorry

**urrrrr I'm still working on the chapter...you'll see why later but long story short these chapters have been very hard for me to write. I just need a bit more time, I'll update at around 8:00pm tonight. For now here's a tidbit for you to read**

 **Techno: I loved that bro, dark and creepy but well written.**

The next day Fazbear unlocked the door to see all the animatronic scattered around the room each with greasy tear streaks running down their cheeks.

Freddy glared at him "We're closed"

He slammed the door and ran


	41. Do it Myself?

**Hey guys I'm sorry about the delay, this is just hard for me to write having gone through some deep sh*t in my life and considering ending it all. Don't fret its been a year since that time so I'm ok now, but that doesn't just go away. Anyway enjoy...or don't I don't care XD**

 **Techno: Oh yeah XD**

Where did you go when you've lost everything?

You go home.

I slowly opened the door still bleeding from my wounds Sam saw me and screamed in horror. Mom wasn't home but Andrea and her friends were.

Maggie peeked at me and vomited on the floor before rushing off pail green in the face.

I tossed what was left of my shoes into a corner then slowly climbed the stairs, the way I saw things I had two options.

One go back and let them kill me or two...do it myself.

I opened my bedroom door and ripped my muddy shirt off and sat on the edge of my bed.

A pistol appeared in my hand at the snap of my fingers and I slowly leveled it to my right temple.

Before I could fire the door banged open and Andrea looked in and saw what I was going to do so she dove on me.

I tried to fight her but I had no fight left, she took the gun from me a tossed it away.

Then she did something I never expected...she hugged me "Trent...what happened?"

Before I knew it I was in tears holding her like a life line "Andre...*hik*...a...who am I?"

She started to rub my back slowly and humming "You're my cousin who I hate for being everything I'm not"

I chuckled slightly then she suddenly slapped me twice to the face and walked out of the room "Now I know you won't kill yourself, at least until you've gotten me back"

I rubbed my cheek and smiled.

I'll cry at her funeral but dam...I hate her

 **I'm sorry about the short chapters I just...don't want to screw anything up :)**


	42. He's Back

**I'm on...TIME! HORRAY!**

 **Techno: 1v1 MEH!**

 **hogapova123: Trent is...freaking out on the inside. Oh and here comes about 5-7 chapters of the 'bots just for you XD**

 **Lemonice: Deep deep...deep...deep...deeeeeeeep...down**

 **DrLevoda: I plead insanity and blame autocorrect!**

 **ZeRO: I'm on a two chapter a week schedual and sticking to it (It's the holiday season so...Finals don't give me much time to write)**

 **Ragingwerewolf: Awwwwww thanks :D**

I had made up my mind! I was going back come hell or high water.

Andrea had agreed to not tell Mom what happened in my room on the condition that I forgave her for smacking me (I crossed my fingers).

I agreed and then left to get to work, I was standing at the door to Freddy's.

Two deep breaths later I unlocked the door and made a dash for the office.

I dove in and slammed both office doors I might have come back but I was not ready to talk about my temper tantrum.

Using magic I sealed the doors and blotted the windows, then I heard the clock ring twelve.

I didn't use the cameras as that would alert the 'bots to my presence, I heard footsteps in the east hall and a short gasp "Did he really get a new guard?!" I heard Chi exclaim then the quick patter of retreating feet.

A few minutes later there were footsteps coming from both sides, then a fist banged down on the east door and I heard Maris voice "WHO EVER IS IN THERE COME OUT NOW AND WE'LL LET YOU LEAVE"

then I heard Goldies voice "Hey Mari I'll teleport in and get whomever it is"

I frowned and turned to face the desk just as Goldie appeared behind me.

She grabbed my chair and spun me around "Don't freak ou-TRENT!"

I rolled my eyes "Wow the cats out of the bag now ain't it why don't you yell a little louder I think there's some people in China who can still heard clearly"

She ignored my barbed comment and broke the spells I made on the doors "I'm glad you came back we al-"

I interrupted her by pulling my pistol out and blowing a hole in my brain. She shrieked in horror but I felt just fine.

I healed myself and crushed the gun into a ball "Looks like I can't kill my self...crap so much for the quick and easy, anyway please shut your face!"

I hopped out of my chair and twirled in a circle and vanished in a cloud of smoke leaving Goldie coughing and hacking.

I meant to reappear in the backroom but I felt something pull me to Prize corner.

I reappeared standing infront of a VERY pissed eightfoot tall robot puppet.

Mari picked me up by the back of my neck and dropped me into her box, I fell but didn't stop when I thought I would instead I just kept falling another ten feet.

I hit the ground with a bump and stood quickly, Mari crawled down from the roof looking a bit like a spider "Like my room? See Gold isn't the only one who can bend reality" she hissed I attempted to warp out but something stopped me.

Mari dropped down infront of me and glared "Trent promise me you will never do that again!"

I shook my head "Can't sometimes I just need to run"

Mari wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close and hugged me "Trent...I...there's no way I can know what you're going through...but please understand no matter what happens I'm here for you"

I returned the hug and whispered "Ok...I love you" I realized that was the first time I had said that to her.

She let me go and kissed my cheek "I love you too"

 **I has a other story so read it XD please? pretty please? JUST DO IT!**


	43. Just a Little Talk With Mari

**MORE FLUFF YAY!**

 **hogapova: YAY**

 **Techno: Thanks :)**

 **Ragingwerewolf: they so cute :)**

 _ ***Trents POV***_

Mari and I were sitting on the floor of her box, she had and arm around me as I explained my out burst

"So...the day I got bit was the day all this started, Foxy tore out the part of my brain that caused emotions and I lived in a...well I was kinda emo"

Mari giggled

"What's so funny?"

She stopped laughing "It's just...I'm trying to think of you with eye shadow and emo clothes"

I stuck my tongue out "Whatever, when I was twelve I found out my father had been abusing my mother and when I confronted him he attempted to harm me. So I killed him with a steak knife then made it look like a break in. Mom bought it and so did the police so I got away with it"

I was trying to hold back tears now

"Killing him awoke some of my emotions and gave me a...rush of sorts. I wanted more but I controlled myself until I saw Fritz...and you know how that played out"

the tears were getting harder to hold back "Yesterday...I let the stress get to me...I haven't let anything upset me in a long time. When I ran I didn't intend to come back...ever I tried thirteen times to end it but I couldn't...I...I"

now the tear began flowing and I sobbed "Thank you"

Mari wrapped me into a hug and I sobbed into her shoulder "Trent...you aren't alone"

it took a minute but I got myself together I sniffed "Mari I love you...thank you"

she smiled "Remember if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I have two"

I half chuckled "That's...that's my thing"

Mari patted my back "I'm going out now...come up when you're ready ok?"

I kissed her cheek "Ok dear...I love you" she smiled and kissed me then climbed out and I sat down on the floor and chuckled

 **THEIR SO CUTE ALSO...they make great FILLER :D**


	44. Healing Hug

**Hey everyone I'm sorry for dropping off the grid but I got REALLY sick and could barly stay awake to write. So I got this written...here you go**

 **Revellion2121: I'm just going to answer your reviews with this...your old username fit better XD**

 **Firecat: I'll keep trying! I've been sick :(**

 **Hoga: Ehhh not really**

 **ZeR0: Sundays and Thrusday every week (Unless I'm sick...duh)**

 **Lemonice: The end of the story I'll admit I laughed**

 **Techno: You forgot someone...**

 **SammyTheBest: I'll keep trying mate :)**

 **Ragingwerewolf: YAY HAPPYNESS AND JOY!**

I slowly opened the lid to Maris box and slipped out, it seemed the coast was clear so I sat down next to the box and conjured up Terra's phantom.

 ** _(Ok the phantoms look like their normal selves except their appearance is foggy and blurred and they can only communicate telepathically)_**

She sat down next to me "What now?" She asked

I shrugged "Hopefully talk to everyone one at a time...after that we catch that copy cat bastard"

Terra's phantom nodded "Who first?"

I scratched my chin "Binnie or Mangle"

"How about both of us" Terra vanished with a pop and I stood to fined the two 'bots in question walking towards me

"Trent...are you ok?" Binnie asked as she looked me up and down taking in my disheveled features.

Mangle gave me a small smile "Trent before you try to explain...we understand...you need help but you don't know how to ask"

I dropped the facade of my coy semi insanity and nodded "Yeah...I'm screwed up majorly"

Binnie gripped my hand "Well then let's start fixing that" she pulled me into a tight embrace and Mangle soon joined in.

Five minutes later they hadn't moved

"Um Binnie?"

She giggled "Shhh you aren't getting free until you're all better"

Mangle chuckled "Yeah what Bin said"

I grinned "Well in that case..."

I reached behind Mangles head and quickly opened her access hatch then hit a little red button.

She instantly fell to pieces, Binnie stepped back in surprise and I slipped out and stepped away.

Mangles pieces flew back into place and she glared at me.

Then we all bust into gales of laughter.

Once we calmed down I put an arm around each of them "Thanks you two goofballs I'm glad I can count on you"

Bonnie rushed into the room and gasped "Steven...I mean Shadow is waking up!"

 **Hey I'm going to update ASAP to make up for lost time, so I got to write...read, review, follow, and fave and I'll give you...a free...um...I'LL GIVE YOU MARKIPLIER :D**


	45. Aunts and Uncles and that guy

**Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and welcome to Purple is the Color of Fear with KauffmansKeep :D**

 **Revellion2121: Well go to youtube user/markiplierGAME and he's all yours XD**

 **Firecat: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

 **Hoga: Yeah he's going to show up often from now on!**

 **Lemonice: Trent wants to get them to forgive the Purple Guys/Girl so they "move on"**

 **Techno: Only the best for Trent :)**

 _ ***Goldies POV***_

I was watching Shadow as he woke and sat up slowly, I knocked the door to the backroom twice as a prearranged signal to Bonnie.

Shadow opened his silver eyes and spotted me "Hello...what's your name?" He asked as he slid off the table and yawned

I smiled "My names Golden Freddy but my friends call me Goldie"

Shadow looked at me what huge puppy eyes "Can we be fwends?"

I tried to look away but I couldn't "Sure"

he giggled and skipped around the room "Goldie is my friend, Goldie is my friend, Goldie is my fr-"

the door opened and Freddy walked in, he spotted Shadow and knelt to one knee.

Shadow stopped skipping and looked from me to Freddy "Who's dat?" He asked in an not so conspiratorial whisper

"That's Freddy, he super nice"

Freddy chuckled "Hehe Goldie isn't so bad either I'm Freddy Fazbear welcome to my pizzeria I hope you'll stay"

Shadow scratched his head "Depends...I wana find my momma"

Freddy scratch his head too "What about your dad?"

Shadow giggled "I already know where he is" he dashed past Freddy and out the open door "Come on I'll show you!"

I looked to Freddy "Does he mean Trent?!"

We ran after him and almost collided with Mangle, Binnie, Bonnie, and Trent who were trying to talk to Shadow whom had attached himself to Trents leg and refused to let go.

Trent snapped his fingers and Shadow floated off him and into the air "Weeeeeee look at me!"

The little bunny caught sight of me as he flipped over in the air and waved "Hi Goldie"

I giggled and floated up to him "So where's your mom and dad?"

He pointed at Trent and my stomach twisted, if I had one that is "Trent?"

Shadow giggled "Naw he said he's my uncle, dats my mom..." He pointed at Bonnie who nodded happily the he pointed at Freddy "And dats my dad"

Freddy glowed with pride then paled as he relized the implacations.

Trent lowered Shadow to the floor.

The little bunny ran over to his mother and bounced around "Can I look around? Pleeeease!"

Bonnie nodded "Yes take Aunt Binnie and Aunt Mangle they need the exercise"

the two Aunts smirked "We're in better shaped than you'll ever be"

they ran off with Shadow and Trent attempted to slip off to the office "TRENT DONT YOU DARE!"

To late, he was on the run.

 **Thank you guy so much for reading! If you LIKED IT PUNCH THAT LIKE BUTTON IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS! And, hi fives all 'round** ** _WAPUSH WAPUSH!_** **THANK YOU ALL AND I'LL SEE ALL YOU DUDES,** ** _IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	46. FIGHT

**Umm so about this chapter...it was 3:00am and I was bored and did this!**

 **Firecat: I lied HE'S MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Hoga: it a safe space XD he is cute O_O and I've never heard it called that before but #Beddy for life!**

 **Lemonice: I must say I got the inspiration from Gizka ;)**

 **Techno: RUN TRENTON RUN!**

 **Ragingwerewolf: I project Trent as a manifestation of myself :)**

 _ ***Trent's POV***_

The office was empty thank goodness and I shut the left hall door behind myself and circled through to the kitchen.

Chi and Chica were in there showing Shadow how to make pizza, although the bunny was more interested in eating it as he was devouring a whole pizza with a goof grin plastered on his face.

Chi twirled the pizza expertly and landed it on the tray, then she slid it across the counter to Chica who poured sauce and sprinkled cheese on top.

Next Chica passed it to Mangle who slid it in the pizza oven, Binnie was on the other side of the oven and she removed the pizzas and cut them up.

Everyone was having a good time...

till I busted in the door

"HIDE ME!" I rushed in and dove under the small table Shadow was eating at, he crawled under with me and whispered "What's scaring you?"

I chuckled "Naw I just need a place to do...this!"

I muttered a quick spell and vanished in a cloud of rainbow smoke which (to Shadows delight) stayed and Shadow found he could move it around like stretchy cotton candy.

I appeared on the main stage literally in Foxys lap, he jumped up and tossed me off "WHAT THE HELL MATIE!?"

I dusted myself off and ran over to where Pirate Cove was covered up while it was being renovated, I opened the curtains and shouted "STAND BACK"

I sent boards flying into place and nails into the boards, lights screwed themselves in and paint splashed on to the walls.

Before long I had repaired almost all of Pirate Cove it was a sandy island with a small grove of Palm trees surrounded by a pool of water that had hidden turbines that caused waves to lap the sand.

There was a large red ship beached on the shore with sails and cannons, there were also trapdoors and crawl spaces for kids to play in.

I turned to a flabbergasted fox "Hmm you sound like a pirate but..." I waved my had and Foxy floated up slightly off the ground, before he could protest I snapped my fingers and he was clothed in full pirate garb complete with red over coat, hat, sword

"TADA ITS PIRATE TIME" I twirled around and changed my clothes into my favorite pirates outfit and flew onto the ship

"Yarharhar I am the Dread Pirate Roberts and I take no prisoners!" I unsheathed my rapier and brandished it "Come fight me if ye dare!"

Foxy leapt onstage and back flipped up on the ship

"I didn't know you could do that!"

"There be a lot of things ye don't know about this ol' captain" he drew his sword, it was a scimitar with a wide iron blade, a gold crosspiece, and a black leather grip.

It was then a duel to the death commenced!

 **FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT**


	47. Very Purple Christmas

**Hey I know this is late but I didn't have much time to write :) Also nothing in this chapter effects the story line**

 **Firecat: BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD**

 **Lemonice: Trent's fine...I'm drunk...and sort of high...on cold medicine**

 **Hoga: Pizza making is kinda...the old thing Chica knows how to do...and I'm drunk**

 **Techno: Oh he will**

 **Ragingwerewolf: Yeah...XD**

"JINGLE BELLS FREDDY SMELLS CHICA LAID AN EGG FOXYS GEARS HAVEN'T MOVED FOR YEARS AND MANGLE FALLS APART"

Trent was decorating the security office and singing as loud as he could "DECK THE OFFICE WITH PURPLE GLORY FA LALALALA LALALALA MAKE THE SEASON EXTRA GOREY FA LALALALA LALALALA"

 ***Place Switch***

Goldie sat in her room opening a box of tinsel for a tree she had grown right in the center of the room.

She was singing "The first Noel" softly as She used telekinesis and wrapped the tree with tinsel then hung blue and gold ornaments and white lights.

Finally she floated to the top and placed a shining star on top.

 ***Back to the T man***

Back in Trents office he had decided to sing one of his favorite songs "I WANT A HIPPOPOTAMUS FOR CHRISTMAS DO DA DO DO ONLY A HIPPOPOTAMUS WILL DO!"

Freddy and the crew had been tolerating Trent but this was too far!

Freddy set the box of decorations he was holding down and stomped to the office.

Sadly for him he walked in the moment Trent began tossing fake snow

"AUGH" Freddy caught a handful of snow right in the face then another then another and another

"YOURE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE" Freddy roared.

Then he heard Shadow giggling "Hehehe Uncle Freddy Trent showed me how to make snowballs"

Freddy retreated with Shadow chasing him, peppering his back with fake snow.

Mari watched the bear turnaround and scoop up Shadow "Now hold on their a sec- OOF" two more snowballs hit him squarely on the nose making it honk twice.

Trents cocky laughter sounded as all the fake snow lying on the floor from Shadows attacks compacted into a large ball and flew at Freddy.

Shadow wormed out of Freddy's arms just before...POOF the ball of snow landed and fake snow went EVERYWHERE, it coated the floor and tables and all the animatronics from head to toe.

Then Trent started to sing with an annoying lisp "All I was for Christmas is my two front teeth my two front teeth my two front teeth"

...that was it...Mari rose from her box and gritted her teeth "Everyone stand still"

she waved her hand and the snow rushed in a huge wave down both halls towards the office.

Trent only had time for one shrill scream before WAM he was hit from both sides with a veritable wall of snow.

The force of the snow hit the buttons shutting both doors, Trent couldn't see but was able to teleport into Goldies hidden room.

Goldie was laying on a couch in front of a fireplace that filled the room with the sound of crackling flame.

Behind the couch was a beautiful tree with white lights, gold and blue ornaments and there were small model houses under the tree with a glittering star on top.

Goldie was reading a book titled "Black Beauty" by the firelight, Trent dusted himself off and coughed softly to announce his presence.

Goldie smiled and looked up from her book "Hello Trent do you like my room?"

He nodded as she moved her legs and motioned for him to sit "It's very nice, I got sidetracked in decorating...ended up making Freddy into the abominable snowbear"

Goldie chuckled lightly as she started reading again. The two sat in companionable silence Trent gazing into the fire and Goldie reading her book.

"Merry Christmas Goldie" "Merry Christmas Trenton"

 ***PLACE CHANGE RIGHT...NOW***

Mari was in a bit of a panic, she had asked Trent what he wanted for Christmas but all he would do is break out in the chorus of "All I want for Christmas is you" and avoid the question.

So now it was one hour till Christmas and she had no gift for Trent, Chica was baking a cake and trying to help "You could make him some cookies, or perhaps a batch of cupcakes?"

Mari shook her head "No it needs to be perfect!"

Chica slid a pan full of batter into the oven "Well...what does he like to do?"

Mari sighed "I don't really know...I wish he would just tell me what he wants!"

Mangle and Binnie waltzed in, both had elf hats on and Mangle was twirling one of her rapiers.

The fox grinned slightly "Hey you two could you perhaps, solve a dispute that had arisen?"

Chica groaned "What is it now..."

Binnie rolled her eyes "Mangs and I are trying to agree on how to give Trent his gift"

Mangle nodded "Yeah, I want to smack him on the head with it but sheeee..."

Mangle pointed at Binnie "Wants to tape it to the roof"

Chica scratched the back of her head "Depends on what it is" Shadow walked in with a tower of duct tape rolls

"OH HELL NO" Mari yelled.

Binnie and Mangle grabbed their midget and ran like hell.

 **The End...I MEAN IT...fine!**

Chi was bursting with Holiday joy!

She had conscripted Fred, Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie into decorating the pizzeria.

There were trees in each corner of the dining room that Foxy and Bonnie had decorated, Fred and Freddy hung tinsel and wreaths from the ceiling.

Fred took the ladder he and Freddy had been using back into the backroom, meanwhile Chi was luging a box onstage

"Freddy, could you help me?" She asked.

The bear got onstage and Chi opened the box, inside was a Santa outfit.

Freddy chuckled "Oh the kids do love Santa Bear don't they"

 **THE END...NO I MUST WRITE MORE**

Trent left Goldie to her book and sat down in his office, Mari slid in and wrapped him up in a hug "Hey Trent, what time is it?"

He shrugged and she smiled warmly "Its twelve o'clock, Merry Christmas"

he stood and turned to her "Mari...I have a confession to make...er...I couldn't think of what to get you...so instead of giving you a thing...I could give you a memory"

she looked slightly confused until he pointed up.

Above their heads dangled that wonderful plant Mistletoe.

Mari giggled slightly "Well...I had the same idea"

 **THERE THEE END! Personally I think that's pretty good! Anyway here's the well wishes of the whole gang! From Us to you**

 **Chi: Don't stop laughing, the day you do there will be one less light in everyone's life**  
 **Binnie: Smile as much as you can, it's been proven to lift your spirit!**  
 **Chica: Merry Christmas to you and your kin, may your life be full of joy for years to come!**  
 **Bonnie: Don't spend to much time living that you forget to really LIVE**  
 **Freddy: Kauff is running out of ideas about now, anyway have a Merry Christmas!**  
 **Fred: Thanks for so much fun dude! Life was dull till you started our adventure! So thanks for reading!**  
 **Foxy: May fare winds fill you sails and the sun lead your way!**  
 **Mangle: I didn't get a line...Merry Christmas**  
 **Goldie: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**  
 **Shadow: Hey! Guess what I got for Christmas...come on! Guess!**  
 **Mari: Hey there, you...yes you reader, Merry Christmas**  
 **Trent: MERRY CHRISTMAS MOTHERFU- *text ends here cause Kauff took the keyboard back***  
 **Kauff: Hey you! Thanks for reading my tale and giving me the support to continue and not give up! You are awesome! This was supposed to be a twenty chapter thing but...we've blow that...and it's thanks to you!**  
 **Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	48. Foxes vs Trent

**I was still high...enjoy :)**

 **Revellion2121: Shoulda woulda coulda didn't XD**

 **Techno: I WILL END YOU**

 **Hoga: Yay festive! hoI Body nice to meet you!**

 **Lemonice: ...no...but it will end soon**

 _ **CLANG TING BANG CRASH CLANG**_

The sounds of Foxy and I locked in combat echoed through the building, in no time everyone was watching.

 _ **Dodge spin slash kick!**_

Foxy wasn't ready for my kick and it caught him off guard sending him skidding across the deck.

I walked in a slow circle swishing my blade "Beat already huh looks like you need some help...hmmm lets see how about...YOU"

I pointed at Mangle and white smoke flew from my hand and around her, when it cleared she was dressed as a sailor with two rapier sat her sides and a pistol on the back of her belt.

She dove onstage and pulled out her pistol, she fired twice but I dodged quickly "Missed me"

I giggled as she pointed up I stopped giggling when I saw the main sail falling fast.

It covered me from head to foot, I heard steps then the sound of someone getting up.

I growled and sliced through the sail to find three blades at my throat Mangle grinned "looks like I didn't miss"

I smiled "Ah but I have backup!"

The phantoms of Terra and Fritz leapt from inside my body and cut loose with an unearthly screeched.

Foxy and Mangle fell back in shock and that gave me time to attack Foxy from the side.

I circled Foxy keeping him between Mangle and myself, it worked for a while then the backed me up to the edge of the ship.

I rolled between Foxys legs and kicked Mangles feet out from under her then leapt to my feet spinning and slashing up wards.

Foxy was lucky I had enchanted the blades so they couldn't break skin, my slice cut from his tail to the back of his neck.

He dropped his sword and fell to the ground with a dramatic cry "Mangle avenge me!"

I turned to see Mangle brandishing he blades, she grinned cockily "You ready to die mate?"

 **Hey I was wondering if you guys liked this chapter could you review...why? JUST DO IT**


	49. New Year, New Chances

**Hello everyone, this is Trenton and I have a message for you. Normally Kauff would be writing but he's playing Undertale (expect a fic lol) ANYWAY this is a poem Kauff wrote and asked me to post. It is on his profile but he wanted you all to read this**

 **Roy G. Biv**

 _Red Orange yellow Green blue indigo Violet_  
 _all these colors ran red and the_  
 _country fell silent_  
 _but only for a moment, then_  
 _accusations flew_  
 _again such delusion, such senseless_  
 _violence what should we do?_  
 _The names had not even been_  
 _read, the killer barely dead_  
 _before we were at each other's_  
 _throats_  
 _with words such as bigot,_  
 _homophobe, and terrorist_  
 _Yet the point we completely missed_  
 _there's a church calling it judgment for their sinful ways_  
 _some are saying it's because everyone hates the gays,_  
 _I plead otherwise,_  
 _but that's my business_  
 _many are getting detailed description of what they do in this mess,_  
 _but I have good news for you_  
 _you_  
 _are_  
 _welcome to 2016_  
 _Our nation is in fractions_  
 _everyone is living reaction to your reaction_  
 _no one pauses to think_  
 _Our morality continues to sink_  
 _we stand and pools of innocent blood_  
 _our clothes stainedCrimson while_  
 _we point at each other's flaws_  
 _we stand on bodies not yet laid to rest_  
 _And make grandiose statements of how we know best_  
 _you arrogant selfish nation_  
 _you waste all this time on petty deliberation_  
 _and as soon as your bored you go to the next crisis_  
 _and boldly proclaim_  
 _you know the enemies endgame_  
 _Well dear I think it's quite clear_  
 _the enemy is not Isis or Al Qaeda_  
 _nor is it Barrack Hussein Obama_  
 _the enemy is your pride_  
 _that one flaw you refuse to let die_  
 _your manifest destiny_  
 _your unwillingness to let someone's_  
 _perceived error be_  
 _And until you stop your Bible thumping_  
 _and preach the truth in love we are doomed,_  
 _we have chained ourselves and thrown_  
 _away the key this is the situation we must rise above_  
 _So let the dead lie in piece_  
 _Let your crowing cease,_  
 _humble yourself and pray to whom you desire_  
 _as for me I simply hope to inspire_  
 _not the whole world perhaps,_  
 _just my little corner of the map_  
 _inspire love, inspire humility,_  
 _inspire kindness_  
 _so one day the point will not totally be missed_

 **Yeah...well I'm off! Mari is waiting so I'll leave you with this. Lets make this year the best fricken year! Lets put on some pants and hit life head on! HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	50. Trent Gets Rekt

**This is the end of the duel and I'll be back to...my normal...uh...never mind**

 **Techno: BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOOOOOD**

 **Revellion2121: THIS PERSONS ON FIRE!**

 **FanficLovingPerson: I don't even know mate...**

 **Hoga: Well...I was high so I had to respell half of it...so that's why its half way done**

 **Firecat: TRENTON PROTECT ME!**

 **Kittybella: :D**

 **Ragingwerewolf: JUST DO IT!**

Mangle came at me with blinding speed, I wasn't ready and barely had time to defend against a slash to the neck.

I decided to match her speed and I even started to surpass it, Mangles confidence started to turn to determination as she blocked my lightning fast strikes and dodged my more powerful ones.

It looked like I had her beat but she decided to take a huge risk...and it paid off...as I lunged forward with a stab she sidestepped and bent down exposing her back to me.

It was a trap and I took the bate.

I recovered from my stab and attempted the same upwards slash I had used on Foxy...but that's what she wanted me to do.

She rolled forward at the last second and flung one of her blades behind herself at me.

I dodged it and it buried itself pommel first In a small crack in the mast with the blade pointed out.

My dodge gave her the time to leap up we clashed again, by now the rest of the animatronics had broken into two groups each cheering on a different combatant.

Mangle feinted to my right and kicked me in the stomach sending me staggering backwards.

Before I regained my balance she dropped her sword and shoved me back...right onto her blade stuck into the mast.

I dropped to my knees dramatically then fell to the side as the animatronics cheered Mangles victory.

She held out a hand to help me up which I took, she put an arm around me and walked to the side of the ship...then she pushed me over board

 **I know it's short but I might have become obsessed with Undertale...and didn't write...I BLAME UNDYNE THE UNDYING!**


	51. Short Chapter YAY

**...(I as nothing to say)**

 **Techno: Yeah...**

 **Hoga: No clue...but its fun**

 **Firecat: Undertale is whats called a Game ;)**

 **Ragingwerewolf: mmhm :)**

I dove down to the bottom of the cove and then used the water to propel me up.

I blasted out of the water and landed flat on my face "I meant to do that" I grumbled into the deck boards.

Mangle helped me up with a smile "That was amazing Trent! You should join Foxy in a show!"

Foxy swaggered over "I matey this ship is grand but it be needin a first mate!"

I changed my clothes back to my normal jeans and purple shirt "Thanks but no thanks Foxy, after all you two make a dam good team"

Mangle rubbed her arm "Trent...what were those things you shot out at us?"

Everyone in the room feel silent and I looked around "Where's Shadow?"

"Taking a nap" Freddy growled stepping aboard the ship.

I frowned at him and teleported to the opposite side of the dinning room "I think everyone knows what those things were"

Mari appeared next to me and looked to her friends "Trent doesn't have to talk if he doesn't want to" she glared at Freddy "Understand?"

He shook his head "No! I want answers and I'm sick of waiting for them"

Mari snarled "You dare defy me bear!"

Goldie appeared in between them both "Whoa whoa whoa calm down both of you! Trent's gone anyways" she was right.

 **I am aware this is short duh...but I am starting on a new fic :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**This story is nearing its end...but I'm gona leave you with one hell of a cliff hanger XD**

 **Techno: Yeah it is :P**

 **Hoga: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOUR A FUNNY GUY! NOT!**

 **Ragingwerewolf: He gets found...**

I appeared in the kitchen and sat in a corner until Chi and Chica returned to their domain.

Chi started sweeping the floor and Chica was stirring away at some batter to make a cake "I thought for sure Mari was going to fry Freddy's circuits, I've never seen him disobey her once!" Chi muttered.

Chica nodded "If Goldie hadn't jumped in it was going to get messy"

Fred walked in and knocked on the door frame "Hello Chi and you too Chica" at this point I stood up and crossed my arms "Of all my powers I had no clue if I could turn invisible" the three animatronics jumped in surprise.

Chica and Chi regained their composer quickly but Fred had been scared so badly he fell back into the door frame and knocked himself spark out!

Chi looked at Freds prone figure and giggled wickedly "Oh such things I could do to him! Chica Trent do either of you have a marker?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out a blue marker.

Chica slapped my hand "Don't you dare even think about it!" She took the marker tossed it into the trashcan.

When her back was turned I created another one and tossed it to Chi, she caught it and went straight to work on Fred.

Chica started to turn around but I stood next to her and said in a low voice "Could we talk? Alone?"

She hesitated for a moment then nodded.

I waved my hand and we both were surrounded by a cloud of smoke, when we reappeared Chica looked around.

We were in the backroom, someone screamed and a spare suit toppled over and crashed to the floor.

Shadow emerged from the suit with the head still stuck to his body "WHERE AM I AND WHY IS IT DARK?!" He shouted.

Chica pulled the head off him and picked him up "What are you doing in here? I left you with Mangle and Binnie!"

He blew a raspberry and wriggled free of her grasp "Pshaw I was hiding now I need a new spot!"

Before either of us could protest (or encourage on my part) he bolted off to the backstage and vanished.

Chica groaned rubbing the bridge of her...beak? "What is it Trent?"

I tittered "Oh nothing I just needed to get you out of the kitchen so Chi could-"

I was cut off by Fred bellowing "CHI GAVE YOU UP TRENT! I AM GOING TO END YOU!"

Thank god the bell rang just then.

 **I has nothing to say**


	53. Stage Fright

**Guess what? Only one more chapter of PCF left to post and it is a cliffhanger XD**

 **Lemonice: Mangle lived in Kids Cove not the Pirate Cove :P**

 **Guest: I literally wrote the fight over a two week period, I just don't have the time to write long chapters and keep up with my schedual**

 **Guest: the fight was 800+ words and also read the above comment**

 **Shadow Studios: So far Trent has made a showing in all my fics but PCF is ending and Trent will only be in the last half of the sequel I think (Still working that out)**

 **Misty desu: hehe you'll just have to find out in my next story ;)**

I skipped across the dining room humming a ditty to myself "I'm better so much better I see the light touch the light we're together now...you'll find us chasing the sun" I unlocked the front door and looked out to see Mr Fazbear walking to the door.

The animatronics were getting into place as Fazbear walked in, he looked at me and whispered "My office now! And bring that bear!" He pointed at Freddy then stormed off.

I snapped my fingers to get Freddys attention "OI the boss wants us" he stepped off the stage and gulped "Uh me?"

I shook my head "No, the other Freddy Fazbear YES YOU!" We walked into Fazbears office, he was sitting in his chair and revealed a pistol as I sat down "What the hell is going on here?!" He hissed.

I opened my mouth but he cut me off "I know about the killings and who or rather what they are" he pointed at Freddy "But I don't know who you are"

he pointed at me "What part do you play?"

I chuckled "Fritz Smith, Vincent Renolds, and Terra Watson"

his eyes widened "Don't worry, their just...backseat drivers, when they died their souls took up residence in me"

Fazbear nodded "Ok, I know enough not to get involved with all your crap just make sure that theirs no disruption in my business! Got that!" I nodded.

Freddy and I left Fazbears office to hear Fred shouting "Trent!"

He stomped over and I dissolved into sobs of laughter, he had purple eyebrows and lashes with a pink nail polish mustache and his nose was orange.

He glared a me before growling "I can't go onstage like this"

I giggled "Whelp sucks to be you!"

Freddy chuckled deeply "Oh no Trenton slacking in your duties as night guard and allowing company property to be vandalized is a breach in your employment contract. However if you were to take the place of said property until it is repaired I could...over look this"

my laugh sputtered to a halt like a bus out of gas "Wait you want me to SING?!"

Fred nodded smugly "That sounds fare to me!"

I made a break for the door but Mari stopped me "Oh no you don't! I want to see you sing"

"No anything but SINGING!" I was horrified at the notion of singing infront of a crowd! Granted I could sing but all my songs were well...not fit for kids.

Mari looked at me with a hint of curiosity "Really? Anything?" in my head Terra was laughing and Fritz was rolling on the floor cackling with Vincent.

Freddy stuck a microphone in my hand and laughed that was it...BANG I was gone in a puff of smoke.

Sweat was poring off my brow as I slid down to the floor of the backroom, my hands were shaking "N-no I can't"

Terra had stopped laughing her phantom formed and she knelt at my side "Trent? Are you ok?"

Fritz appeared and looked at me oddly "Huh he normally is more focused than this"

Terra and Fritz vanished as the door opened and Shadow walked in.

 **SH*T IS FLYING AT THE FAN YAAAAAAAAAAY**


	54. The End

**This is it...the last chapter of PCF...lets do this!**

 **Techno: Tanks**

 **Shadow Studios: Umm where would they even go? She's a 9-10 foot tall robot...she doesn't really fit in**

 **John Cena: Says the guy named John Cena XD**

Freddy and Mari were laughing at Trents reaction and disappearance until Shadow ran in and screamed "TRENTS DYING, YOU NEED TO HELP HIM"

Mari picked up the little bunny and chuckled "Oh really? Where is he, he needs to sing"

Shadow covered his eyes with his paws "His eyes are black and he's dying"

Mari started to get concerned "Where is he?"

Shadow pointed "The backroom" Mari set him down and ran.

She entered the room to see Trent standing with his back to her "Trent what did you tell Shadow?"

He chuckled "Only the truth"

Mari stepped closer "Trent you're scaring me"

"You ain't seen nothin yet" he turned slowly, his skin was peeling, pale, and sunk giving him the appearance of a corpse, he had no eyes or ears and his clothes were torn to shreds.

Mari jumped back "WHAT THE HELL"

Trent smiled, his skin started cracking and falling of like dead bark "What's wrong dearest? Am I not pretty?"

The skin around his mouth crumbled to dust showing his jagged and broken teeth "Marion...you left me...you promised..." His shriveled arm stretched out and his withered fingers just barley brushed her face

"GET AWAY FROM HER MICHAEL" there was a flash of light and the creature turned to dust with a scream.

*Mari's POV*

That was when I saw myself?! The light faded and there stood...me...I looked at the doppelgänger and it starred back, then it spoke "I don't have time to explain...don't resist"

she walked towards the side of the room where I saw Trent laying against the wall with blood dripping from his mouth.

He looked up at her and nodded, she reached behind his back and removed a sharp kitchen knife with a wooden handle.

Then she whispered in his ear and he smiled "Dam right"

she straightened up and faced me "Monday the twentieth of June" with that there was another burst of light and she vanished.

I ran to Trent who coughed up blood and sat up.

I embraced him and he chuckled "I'm okay Mari"

I helped him stand and he wiped the blood from his lip "That thing belted me across the room when I confronted it"

"What was it?"

"I uh, I don't really know...but if that was you...and you knew me...and it knew you...it might have been me"

I shook my head "No way! Remember she, I mean I called it Michael"

Trent smiled "Did I ever tell you? My father moved our family here and changed our names, my old name was Michael...Michael Afton"

 **Boom...the end...it's over. I'll add one more chapter later this week but it wont have any story...*deep breath* thank you all for reading and reviewing. I don't plan on picking this story back up soon as I don't have the inspiration nor the time to write six stories at the same time, I do hope you all enjoyed my fic. Now Trent wants to talk...  
...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **jk that's a really cheesy way to end this so instead I'll just say...I hope wherever you are that you are living to the fullest and enjoying life. If anyone wants to ask me some questions about this fic I do have a forum up with a Q/A. Anyways thank you all for reading.**


End file.
